Mystery of love
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami. Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.
1. OS 1

**Mystery of love**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !

 **Paring** : Iwaizumi/Oikawa

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif

Débutée le 13/09/2018 (OS n°1).

* * *

Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami.

Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur:**

Et oui, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement ! I'm on fire ! (En fait, i'm surtout désespérée par la fac, mais bon voilà quoi, les fanfictions c'est le remède à tout). Donc, ici on se retrouve pour un recueil d'OS Iwaoi UA version Call Me By Your Name (d'ailleurs le titre vient de la soundtrack Mystery of love qui est juste incroyable et en plein dans l'ambiance) et je préviens d'ores et déjà que je n'ai écris que le premier (qui fait environ 6000 mots) et que les autres seront de taille différentes (parfois quelques pages, parfois quelques mots, parfois plus long, plus court, bref vous avez compris). Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira, je ne me suis pas relu alors vous voyez les fautes, hein, mais j'ai vraiment la flemme ce soir alors pardonnez moi.

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

 **OS n°1 : When comes the dawn.**

* * *

– Tooru, tu veux bien arrêter de bouder un peu ?

Il croisa le regard sévère de sa mère dans le rétroviseur central de la voiture, et aperçut aussitôt ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Sa voix laissait parfaitement deviner son agacement évident, et malgré ses traits embellis par le maquillage sophistiqué qu'elle avait pris le temps de faire avant de partir, il devina sans mal son énervement. La voiture fut de nouveau la victime d'une secousse et elle s'accrocha au tableau de bord, ses faux ongles crissant le plastique dans un son des plus horripilants.

Oikawa tourna aussitôt la tête vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre de sa fenêtre, son regard tentant en vain de s'accrocher à quelque chose, et serra un peu plus sa BD contre lui.

– Il a hérité de ton caractère, marmonna son père en tournant à droite après avoir mis son clignotant.

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, puis sortit la carte de la boite à gant en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

– Tu es sûr que nous devons passer par là ? La dernière fois, nous n'avions pas emprunté ce chemin. Et tous ces trous paumés à perte de vue...

 _Hmmf,_ pensa Tooru en observant les arbres et la végétation. _Et après elle se demande pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller, moi._ Il observa la longue chevelure sombre de sa mère. _Elle, elle ne veut même pas y rester le temps d'un trajet._

Malgré le fait que son père lui ait assuré que ses grands parents étaient très gentils – très certainement de bien meilleure compagnie que ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble –, leur village était perdu au milieu des champs et des forets, et la télévision ne marchait sûrement que lorsque le vent était favorable, c'est à dire une fois par mois lorsqu'il avait de la chance.

– C'est chez mes parents, et je sais encore m'y rendre, merci bien. Repoudre toi le nez et laisse moi conduire, tu veux ?

Ce fut à partir de là qu'Oikawa cessa d'écouter et tenta de se souvenir d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu à l'école quelques semaines plus tôt. Son Mp3 se trouvait dans son sac à dos, dans le coffre, et il doutait de toute façon que la musique puisse avoir le pouvoir de faire enfin taire leur disputes incessantes.

La chaleur étouffante de l'été faisait légèrement fondre le goudron de la route, si bien qu'il sentit immédiatement la différence lorsque les roues s'engagèrent dans un chemin de terre.

– On est bientôt arrivé de toute façon, alors arrête de me prendre la tête ! On le dépose, et on file à l'aéroport, comme ça tout le monde sera content.

 _Tout le monde, oui. Bien sûr._ Une nouvelle fois, le petit châtain détourna le regard. Au loin, derrière la cime des arbres, on pouvait apercevoir la mer.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une longue allée faite de terre battue, et il n'aperçut alors plus qu'un nuage de poussière opaque devant sa fenêtre. Devant eux, une maison apparue peu à peu derrière les feuillages épais, et sa mère murmura :

– Ils pourraient engager quelqu'un pour couper l'herbe, quand même. On ne voit presque plus le sol.

Les pneus crissèrent sur le gravier et son père s'arrêta avant d'enclencher le frein à main.

– Aller, Tooru, lui dit-il en descendant de la voiture. On y va bonhomme, viens.

Ce dernier lui obéit sans broncher. La chaleur colla presque instantanément son t-shirt à sa peau, et il replaça ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Plissant les yeux, il put apercevoir des volutes indistincts au dessus de la carrosserie et résista à l'envie d'y passer ses doigts.

– Maman ne vient pas ? demanda t-il en lançant un regard triste vers la vitre avant.

Il ne lui répondit pas, détournant même le regard, et déchargea ses bagages. Il n'avait que deux pauvres petits sacs de sport.

– Viens, mon grand, ils nous attendent.

Son père lui tendit la main d'un air tendre, et Tooru glissa la sienne entre ses grands doigts fuselés.

– Papa..., commença t-il. Vous allez partir chacun de votre coté après ? Pourquoi l'un d'entre vous ne m'emmène pas avec lui ?

Tant qu'à faire, il préférait que cela ne soit pas sa mère, qui était toujours d'une vilaine humeur.

– Ce sont des voyages d'affaire mon grand. On ne peut pas t'emmener avec nous. Et puis comme ça, ça te donne l'occasion de prendre un peu l'air à la campagne et de voir tes grands parents.

Il resserra sa poigne autour de son petit membre et le garçon eut juste l'impression qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui même. Pour ne pas en rajouter, le châtain ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à la porte de la grande maison devant laquelle ils s'étaient garée. Un long chemin de graviers sombres les conduisit tout droit à un grand perron surmonté d'une petit pergola en pierre et en tuile. Le son des grillons était presque aussi assommant que la chaleur.

Un goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, et il fut soudain plus que conscient de la moiteur de sa main alors que son père appuyait sur la sonnette.

Tooru se retourna vers la voiture, mais ne put apercevoir une dernière fois sa mère. Peut-être aurait-elle tout de même pu descendre de la voiture pour lui dire au revoir, même s'il avait effectivement boudé tout le long du voyage.

Ils attendirent en silence quelques instants, puis la porte s'ouvrit doucement et une dame d'un âge avancé se présenta dans l'entrebâillement. Son regard tendre se posa tout d'abord sur lui, tandis qu'elle lui offrit avec joie un sourire heureux, puis il dériva jusqu'à son fils qui se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

– Comment tu vas ? demanda t-il en se détachant. Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici, tu bois assez d'eau j'espère ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire aussi léger qu'un souffle puis lui pinça joyeusement les joues.

– Je suis contente de te voir.

– Moi aussi, maman.

Il lâcha la main de son fils et ce dernier n'eut aussitôt qu'une envie : la reprendre. Il tenta de se cacher comme il pouvait derrière la grande silhouette de son père, mais la femme eut tôt fait de reporter son attention sur lui. Ses yeux étaient aussi doux que du miel, plus clairs que le brun mais plus foncés que le noisette.

Elle se pencha en avant pour se mettre à hauteur.

– Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange d'être ici. C'est la première fois, après tout, et je conviens qu'un nouvel environnement est toujours une épreuve, surtout lorsqu'on est déjà un grand garçon comme toi. Mais essayons de bien nous entendre, d'accord ? Tooru-kun.

Dans sa bouche, son prénom avait comme une consonance exotique ou particulière. Comme si c'était quelque chose de bien et d'agréable, comme un gâteau ou du chocolat.

Tout à coup, la situation lui parut bien moins impressionnante et il lui offrit un sourire timide avant de chuchoter :

– Tooru tout court, c'est mieux.

* * *

Le garçon regarda partir la voiture de ses parents avec une certaine appréhension. Déjà, lorsqu'il était présent, ces deux là pouvaient difficilement passer plus d'une heure ensemble sans finir par se crier dessus, alors il préférait ne pas imaginer comment cela devait être lorsqu'il était absent.

Assis sur les marches du perron, Tooru l'observa s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit nuage de poussière au loin, seul vestige de sa présence. Sous ses fesses, il pouvait sentir la pierre brûlante chauffée par le soleil de la journée qui courrait à présent sur sa peau. L'air lui paraissait étrangement clair, étrangement respirable. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela était dû, mais c'était une sensation assez agréable qu'il eut pourtant peur d'apprécier. Il devait être triste, et non se sentir soulagé de voir disparaître les disputes de ses parents, car il se sentait à présent coupable de commencer à changer d'avis, lui qui avait fait un tel cinéma lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait l'été chez ses grands parents paternels.

Le châtain entendit quelqu'un se poster derrière lui, et sentit presque aussitôt comme une odeur de monoï lui chatouiller les narines. Un léger coup d'œil en arrière lui appris que c'était elle, justement. Sa présence était comme un nuage de bonne humeur et de douceur.

– Tooru, dit-elle simplement comme si ce simple mot contenait bien plus de secret et de signification qu'une banale appellation.

Elle s'assit à ses cotés, lentement, puis leva doucement sa main vers son visage afin de lui écarter quelques mèches du front. Tous ses gestes étaient fait avec une telle précaution qu'il en dégageait d'elle une véritable aura de tranquillité.

– Es-tu triste ? demanda t-elle dans détour.

Son honnêteté le prit pas surprise si bien qu'il ne sût que répondre. Triste ? Peut-être pas à ce point. Ce n'était qu'un été après tout, il allait les revoir bientôt.

– Non, répondit-il donc.

Mais il n'eut pas l'impression que c'était l'exacte vérité.

Et comme si elle l'avait deviné, elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

* * *

– Ils sont enfin partis ?

Tooru sursauta et parvint à grandes peines à ne pas se relever immédiatement. Derrière lui, un grand homme aux cheveux blancs se tenaient dans l'encadrement et regardait l'horizon avec les sourcils froncés. Son air sévère l'impressionna bien plus que cela n'aurait dû, mais il ressemblait à son père lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise et que ce dernier s'apprêtait à le gronder.

Alors que les mots _Je suis désolé_ étaient sur le point de passer ses lèvres, la voix de sa grand mère le ramena au présent.

– Oui. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps. Seul Kosuke est descendu.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur lui et sans même s'en rendre compte, le châtain se ratatina sur lui même.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celle là de toute façon.

Parlait-il de sa mère ? Si tel était le cas, Tooru ne s'en offusqua pas.

– Je sais, répondit-elle en se relevant. Tu le dis à chaque fois que tu entends parler d'elle.

Elle lui tendit sa main, et il la regarda comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

– Tu as fait un long voyage jusqu'ici. Tu dois avoir un peu faim. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, j'ai sorti un gâteau un four. Si tu en veux, je t'en coupe une part.

Tout à coup, le visage un peu bourru de l'homme sembla s'éclairer, et cette fois le garçon crut retrouver en lui quelques traits avec son père, lorsqu'ils partageaient un moment complice tous les deux.

– Mais oui, mais oui, rit-elle alors qu'il passait sa main dans la sienne. Tu en auras aussi, gros balourd. Tu connais le chemin de la cuisine ou faut-il que nous y allions ensemble ?

Et même si le châtain était persuadé qu'il le connaissait, ce chemin, son grand père se plaça tout de même à leur hauteur et la laissa passer son bras sous le sien.

* * *

La première nuit, Tooru dormit affreusement mal. La chambre était grande et sentait bon – tous ses amis à l'école lui disait toujours que la maison de leurs grands parents sentaient le vieux et le renfermé, pourtant chaque pièce de celle-ci avait un parfum d'été et de douceur, comme si des confiseries y étaient fabriquées tous les jours – pourtant il ne parvenait pas à échapper à l'expression courroucée de sa mère qui ne parvenait désormais plus à le quitter. Ses yeux qui se rétrécissaient avec sévérité, sa bouche pincée en une ligne droite et blanche, son nez qui se plissait légèrement lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait... En vérité, il ne faisait quasiment jamais rien qui parvenait à trouver grâce à ses yeux, mais le châtain essayait encore dans l'espoir de la voir un jour le féliciter pour quelque chose.

Mais, et si elle parvenait à convaincre son père de ne pas venir le chercher ? Que finalement, la maison était bien plus silencieuse et agréable sans leur fils à l'intérieur ?

Cette peur le hantait sans cesse et revenait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

De plus, la pièce était décidément trop sombre. Les volets fermés, il ne réussissait même plus à apercevoir le bout de ses doigts lorsqu'il tendait le bras. Chez lui, la ville était toujours bruyante et éclairée, et il se laissait souvent bercer par le son des allers et venus des voitures en contre bas. Là, si l'on enlevait les quelques cries de hibou et autre animaux nocturnes que l'on pouvait parfois percevoir, la nuit était parfaitement silencieuse.

Trop silencieuse pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements effrénés et effrayés de son cœur.

Il ne réussit à s'endormir que sur les petites lueurs du matin, lorsqu'une forte odeur de café et de toasts grillés emplie la maison.

* * *

– Attrape moi le sel, ma douce, tu veux ?

Étrangement, Tooru eut presque du mal à reconnaître son grand père lorsqu'il arriva à table tant sa voix et son humeur n'avait rien à voir avec la veille. Il couvait sa femme d'un œil bienveillant et offrit même un sourire au châtain lorsque celui-ci arriva dans la pièce.

– Bien dormi, gamin ? lui demanda t-il en pointant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait face à lui.

Sa façon de s'adresser à lui était également emprunt d'une certaine affection.

– Oui, mentit-il. Et... vous ?

Sa grand mère effectua un petit _oh !_ silencieux, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

– Oh, chéri ! s'exclama t-elle en se retournant vers son époux alors qu'elle lui offrait le petit réservoir qui contenait le sel. Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement !

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Oui, et ça m'étonnerait que Kosuke s'en doit occupé comme il faut. Pardonne nous, tu dois être suffisamment dépayser comme ça

La façon qu'ils avaient tous les deux de s'excuser comme s'ils étaient fautifs commençait à sérieusement le rendre mal à l'aise.

– Je ne..., commença t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle déposa des œufs brouillés avec du riz dans son assiette, puis lui tapota les cheveux.

– Tu devais être très fatigué pour te réveiller aussi tard, il est déjà plus de midi.

– Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il en attrapant sa fourchette, tête basse.

Une nouvelle fois, un petit rire passa ses lèvres.

– Oh, mon petit ne t'excuse pas ! Le sommeil, c'est très important pour la santé. Et manger aussi : si tu as encore faim n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Elle alla se placer derrière son époux puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

– Mon nom est Chiyuki, et tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, mais grand-mère ou mamie serait vraiment parfait et me ferait très plaisir.

L'homme déposa sa main sur la sienne.

– Tu peux aussi m'appeler comme tu le sens, petit. Genzo ou grand-père, c'est toi qui vois.

Tooru hocha doucement la tête, ne sachant toujours pas quoi répondre. D'accord ? Ok ? En tout cas, la cuisine de sa grand mère était délicieuse.

* * *

– Au fait, lui dit-elle en débarrassant la table.

Tooru l'aida comme il le pouvait, mais le gros plat était bien trop lourd pour lui si bien qu'il fut soulager lorsque Genzo arriva derrière lui pour le soulager de son poids.

– Il y a un village juste à coté, peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller tous ensemble cet après-midi ? Je dois aller faire quelques courses.

Le châtain hocha la tête et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il fasse la vaisselle.

– Oh, mon grand, c'est adorable de demander, mais tu aurais bien du mal à atteindre l'évier.

En effet, il lui aurait fallu un petit tabouret pour lui permettre d'être à hauteur. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette sensation de ne pas être utile à grand chose. Avant de prendre la route, son père lui avait dit d'être un _gentil et grand garçon_ , et pour l'instant il n'avait rien fait qui pourrait le rendre fier de lui.

En remarquant son trouble, elle mit son index sous son menton et le força à la regarder.

– Mais si tu veux vraiment te rendre utile, je peux te laisser la tache de l'essuyer, cette vaisselle.

Son mari arriva dans son dos.

– Ça me paraît bien, ça. Toi, bonhomme, tu l'essuies, et moi, je la range. Ça te convient ?

Un sourire rassuré avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

– Merci, leur dit-il en allant chercher le torchon qui reposait sur le dos d'une chaise.

Il manqua le regard attendri que s'échangèrent ses grands parents et retourna vers eux en sautillant.

* * *

Le troisième jour après le petit déjeuner, alors que Tooru lisait tranquillement sa BD favorite – c'était la première qu'il avait réussi à lire entièrement, sans se tromper sur les mots, et il avait fini par s'y attacher – dans le canapé du salon, Genzo abaissa son journal et lui décrocha un petit regard curieux.

– Dis petit, l'appela t-il.

Le châtain releva la tête et croisa son regard. L'homme portait des lunettes à fine monture, et ces dernières étaient légèrement descendues sur son nez.

– Cet après-midi, j'aurais quelque chose à te donner. Tu n'as rien de prévu ?

Que pouvait-il bien avoir de prévu ? Il ne connaissait personne ici, et n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller explorer les environs. Il secoua donc la tête.

– Parfait, répondit-il en reprenant sa lecture.

À coté de lui, une pipe fumante était placée dans une petite assiette noire. Il l'attrapa, et tira dessus. Les volutes opaques qui sortirent de sa bouche fascinèrent tant le garçon qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la suite.

– Ne mets pas de vêtement trop salissant.

* * *

Derrière la bâtisse, accolée aux murs en pierre de la maison, se trouvait une grange de petite taille qui servait surtout à entreposer tout ce qui n'avait pas sa place à l'intérieur. Des pots de peinture, des poutres, des outils de jardin, et autres matériaux. Tooru y entra avec hésitation, se souvenant du film qu'il avait regardé avec son père avant de partir sur un homme qui perdait sa jambe après s'être coupé avec un objet rouillé. Mais étrangement, il avait déjà confiance en son grand père qui, lui, y entra naturellement sans hésiter. Il s'avança jusqu'au fond, s'arrêtant devant une sorte de bâche opaque pleine de poussière.

Il lui lança un petit regard, riait en l'apercevant figé dans l'entrée.

– Bah alors ? Je sais que cette grange n'est pas de la toute première jeunesse mais elle ne va pas s'écrouler sur ta tête tu sais ?

Pour ne pas passer pour un trouillard – ce qu'il était bel et bien, il n'était pas obtus à ce point – il s'avança vers lui d'un pas assuré, légèrement trop rapide pour être naturel.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel état ça doit être, mais on peut toujours la réparer et la repeindre...

Il tira la bâche, et un petit vélo apparut à leurs yeux. Il était rouillé, la peinture toue craquelée et délavée, et peu importe comme on voyait les choses, il manquait une roue.

Pourtant, il lui parut particulièrement magnifique et intriguant, surtout lorsque Genzo lui annonça d'un air gêné :

– Je voulais qu'on s'en occupe ensemble pour que tu puisses apprendre à en faire..., c'est sur celui là que ton père a appris, mais maintenant ça ne me semble plus être une si bonne idée... les années passent réellement vite, hein ?

Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de Tooru.

– Vraiment ? demanda t-il. On peut le faire ?

Il toucha l'objet du bout des doigts.

– Je ne sais pas en faire. Et je ne sais pas réparer des choses comme ça non plus. On peut vraiment le faire ensemble ?

Le plus vieux semblait réellement étonné.

– Oui, bien sûr ! se dépêcha t-il de répondre. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait, mais bien sûr !

Les deux étaient ravis et s'échangèrent un grand sourire complice.

* * *

Ce fut lors d'un après-midi particulièrement chaud que Tooru trouva enfin le courage de sortir un peu des limites de la maison. Certes, ils étaient sortis ensemble peu après son arrivé dans le village le plus proche, mais il avait passé tout son temps à se cacher derrière les longues jupes de Chiyuki, donc il ne pouvait pas réellement compter cela comme une aventure à l'extérieur.

Cette fois-ci, alors que son grand père faisait la sieste dans le salon, assommé par la fatigue d'avoir passé tous les jours de la semaine sur la réparation du vélo, il avait décidé de faire preuve d'un peu de courage et de suivre le sentier qui descendait vers... et bien, quelque part.

La veille, Genzo lui avait prêté sa montre et lui avait montré comment les aiguilles se déplaçaient sur le cadran.

– Lorsque les aiguilles se trouveront ici, je veux que tu sois à la maison, d'accord ? lui avait-il dit en accrochant l'objet à son poignet. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir où tu te trouves, alors on veut être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien. C'est un coin tranquille, mais tu es encore jeune.

Puis il s'était contenté de le décoiffer un peu avant de hausser les épaules en affirmant qu'ils ne pouvaient de toute façon pas le séquestrer à l'intérieur. Apparemment les garçons de son âge avaient besoin de bouger.

Décoinçant une branche qui s'était bloquée dans la lanière de son sac à dos, Tooru reprit son petit périple et descendit le sentier qui devenait de plus en plus pentu. Bien trop vite, il fut obligé de sauter de rocher en rocher, s'accrochant à des arbres pour ne pas tomber. En contre bas, il pouvait entendre des courants d'eau et des petits clapotis, et manqua de glisser, distrait, alors qu'il était enfin presque arrivé.

La soleil tapait très fort et il sentait ses joues chauffer de plus en plus, de même que son t-shirt se coller à sa peau déjà bien dorée. Ses cheveux aussi s'étaient largement éclaircis depuis son arrivée.

Il prit la décision d'aller s'asseoir sur l'une des pierres qui longeait l'eau, à l'ombre de cette chaleur qui commençait à le rendre légèrement étourdi.

Le châtain soupira de plaisir en enlevant ses baskets et en plongeant ses orteils dans l'eau fraîche. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras en étoile, puis ferma les yeux pour écouter la nature. Lui qui avait trouvé cela si effrayant lors de ses premières nuits se sentait à présent particulièrement calme à l'entente des criquets et autre bruit venant de la forêt.

Un poisson passa à coté de son pied et il sursauta à ce contact visqueux. En ouvrant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de crier – hurler, en fait – en constatant que quelqu'un était penché au dessus de lui. Il se releva et rampa jusqu'au bord de l'eau, les yeux écarquillés.

– Non mais ça va pas ? cria le garçon qui avait sursauté suite à son cri et était tombé en arrière.

Il se releva en grognant sous le regard toujours hagard d'Oikawa qui observait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.

– T'es qui ? demanda t-il en rangeant son espèce de filet dans son sac à dos – dont la moitié dépassait encore. Je viens ici presque tous les jours et je t'ai encore jamais vu.

Tooru sentit enfin les battements frénétiques ralentirent considérablement et étudia le garçon avec plus d'intention. Ses cheveux bruns, presque noirs, étaient coiffés en pique sur sa tête et il se demanda si cela était naturel. Ses yeux noirs étaient surmontés d'épais sourcils froncés, et il se rendit compte que ce dernier lui avait posé une question.

– Je suis arrivé il y a quelques semaines, répondit-il doucement. Je ne connais pas trop les environs, alors j'avais envie de faire un tour, mais il fait trop chaud, alors...

– Ouais, m'en parle pas ! J'étais parti pour attraper quelques insectes mais même eux se cachent. T'es nouveau donc ? T'as déménagé ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Je suis chez mes grands parents. Ils habitent en haut de la –

– Oh ! Les Oikawa ? Tu es leur petit fils ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise mais Tooru hocha tout de même la tête.

– C'est trop cool, ils sont vraiment sympas. Ils viennent manger chez moi parfois, ma mère les adore. Et en plus Chiyuki-san fait vraiment des gâteaux super bons.

Il vient s'asseoir à coté de lui et enleva également ses chaussures – de petite sandales à scratchs marron – puis lui offrit un grand sourire. Il lui manquait l'un de ses canines du haut.

– Je m'appelle Hajime, et toi ?

– Tooru, répondit-il.

De près, sa peau était bien plus bronzée que la sienne.

– J'ai six ans, lui dit-il soudain avec un air fier.

– Cinq...

– Ah, je le savais ! Je suis plus grand que toi ! T'es tellement petit en même temps.

Oikawa gonfla les joues et le fusilla du regard.

– Tu ne fais que quelques centimètres de plus que moi à peine, _Hajime-chan._

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il le bouscula un peu avec son épaule, et Tooru fit la même chose.

– Peut-être, mais c'est toujours quelques centimètres de plus que toi, _Tooru-chan._

Ils rirent ensemble, et le soleil fut soudain la dernière de ses préoccupations.

* * *

– Oh, Tooru ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une insolation ça, mon chou.

Sa grand mère se redressa et regarda avec inquiétude le thermomètre au mercure qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Derrière elle, Genzo passa l'embrasure avec une bassine d'eau froide.

Tooru tenta de passer les limbes floues de son esprit embrumé et ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer :

– Je suis désolé..., j'aurai dû mettre le chapeau...

Chiyuki lui offrit un petit sourire puis posa une serviette humide sur son front brûlant. Un long frisson le parcourut de part en part et il ferma les yeux. La monde lui paraissait bien trop étroit, tout comme son corps si lourd.

– Ce n'est rien, bonhomme.

Il le vit vaguement poser une nouvelle bassine vide à coté de son lit.

– Tiens, ça c'est au cas où tu aurais envie de vomir. Tu n'hésites pas, d'accord ? C'est normal.

Tooru hocha la tête.

– On devait aller essayer le vélo... Je suis désolé...

Sa tête lui tournait.

– Bonhomme, lui dit-il en souriant à son épouse. T'es encore là pour un moment, ne t'inquiète pas. On ira demain, si tu te sens mieux. En fait, c'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas été malade avant : tu es vraiment un garçon très fort tu sais ?

Même si le châtain savait qu'il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir, cela marcha étant donné qu'il sentit un petit sourire timide étirer ses lèvres.

Il regarda Chiyuki qui lui étalait de la crème sur les joues. Il avait pris un beau coup de soleil en plein sur le visage.

– Grand-mère, commença t-il et il vit sa main se figer. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un hier...

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

– C'est vrai ? Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui vivent par ici. Nous n'avons que quatre maisons voisines.

Il rit faiblement. Effectivement, cet endroit était vraiment perdu au milieu de nulle part.

– Hajime-chan. Il s'appelait –

– Hajime-kun ? Oh Tooru c'est fantastique. Nous voulions justement aller rendre visite à sa mère la semaine prochaine.

Et juste avant que le châtain ne se penche sur le coté afin de vomir tripes et boyaux, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : _Finalement, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'être ici_.

* * *

– Ma mère m'a dit que vous veniez manger chez nous demain soir ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

Il lança un petit galet plat sur l'eau et ce dernier ricocha trois fois avant de couler.

Tooru haussa les épaules et regarda les petits poissons pas plus grands qu'un pouce nager entre ses orteils.

Hajime le fixa quelques secondes avant d'aller s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il colla son genou au sien.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le châtain pince les lèvres.

– Tu crois que c'est mal d'aimer être ici ?

Son ami haussa un sourcil.

– Non, attends, se reprit-il. Je l'ai mal dit.

Il tritura ses doigts.

– Tu crois que c'est mal que je préfère me trouver ici que là bas ?

– Là bas ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Chez moi.

Hajime ouvrit la bouche en un _oh_ silencieux. Ses yeux noirs semblèrent le sonder quelques instants, puis le brun plongea également ses pieds dans l'eau et colla son épaule contre la sienne.

– Tu veux dire que tu te sens bien ici ? C'est normal ça, _Tooru-chan_. Je veux dire : regarde cet endroit ! C'est calme, grand, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Personne ne s'inquiète de rien, et tout le monde se connaît. Tes grands parents sont adorables : quand mon père est partie, je me souviens que Chiyuki-san est passée tous les jours pour donner à manger à ma mère. Elle avait plus envie de cuisiner ou de faire quoi que ce soit, donc ils m'invitaient souvent à prendre le goûter chez eux.

Il l'avait su. Dès le premier regard, la première interaction, Oikawa avait su que ces deux là étaient de bonnes personnes. Il était d'ailleurs un peu triste de ne pas réussir à les aider davantage.

– Je ne sais pas comment c'est, chez toi, mais moi je n'aimerais me trouver nulle part ailleurs.

* * *

– Droit devant toi, bonhomme ! N'ait pas peur de prendre de la vitesse, vas-y !

Tooru avait les yeux écarquillés au possible et serrait les dents jusqu'à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire. Devant lui, le chemin de terre était plein de bosses et secouait tous ses membres alors qu'il s'accrochait de plus en plus au guidon de son vélo.

À quelques mètres devant lui, Genzo l'encourageait en criant et en secouant les bras tandis que lui s'avançait dangereusement vers lui à toute vitesse.

Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à crier bien malgré lui à crier les larmes aux yeux :

– Comment on s'arrête ? Comment on frêne ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

– Le guidon, mon grand ! Sur le guidon !

Mais avant même que ses paroles ne parviennent jusqu'à lui, il se sentit partir sur le coté et son vélo glissa dans la poussière. Tooru roula sur plusieurs mètres, la terre tournant et tournant encore puis, lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il tenta de stabiliser sa vision et de reprendre sa respiration.

Rapidement, le visage de son grand père fut au dessus de lui.

– Et ben dis donc, ricana t-il. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai pas vu une gamelle pareille.

Il lui tendit la main.

– J'en connais un qui va se faire engueuler, et ça sera pas toi si tu veux mon avis.

Il plaisantait, mais il vit bien que le châtain tentait de retenir ses larmes. Constatant finalement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se mettre debout, Genzo le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos.

– Allez, courage, mon grand.

* * *

– Je t'avais dit de lui faire porter des protections ! l'enguirlanda t-elle.

Chiyuki tira l'oreille de son mari avant de s'accroupir devant Tooru qui s'était assis sur la chaise la plus proche. Son expression se fit inquiète.

– Obaa-chan, je suis désolé. C'était pas sa faute, je voulais juste –

– Tu es bien trop gentil, jeune homme, mais ne défend pas ce grand gamin, veux-tu ? Qui est l'adulte dans la pièce, tu peux me le dire ?

– Pardon, ma douce, la prochaine fois je lui ferais porter un gilet pare balle.

Elle lui tapa l'arrière de la tête et Tooru rit.

– Tu te crois drôle en plus, gros malin ! Regarde un peu l'état de ses genoux !

Et c'était vrai : ils étaient tout écorchés et ensanglantés, tout comme la paume de ses mains ainsi que ses coudes.

Elle déposa un tabouret devant lui sur lequel elle s'assit, puis sortit du désinfectant, des cotons, et des pansements d'une petite trousse. Encore une fois, elle sentait le monoï.

– Donne moi ta main, mon chou. Attention ça va piquer.

Mais il ne fit que grimacer sans rien dire.

– Tu devrais demander à Hajime-kun de venir t'apprendre à en faire.

Et dis comme ça, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

* * *

– Et donc tu pars dans une semaine ?

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Le haut de leurs têtes se touchaient, entremêlant leurs cheveux, et le brun avait les bras croisés derrière son crâne.

La soleil était en train de se coucher.

– Oui, murmura t-il.

Sa peau n'était plus rougie comme au départ, mais plutôt brune. Un vent rasa la terre de prêt, faisant bruisser l'herbe verte, et leur arracha un frisson.

– Tu vas revenir, hein ? Y'a pratiquement personne de notre âge ici.

Il gesticula, comme gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

– Tu dois être la première personne à me comprendre aussi bien... J'avais fini par oublier que t'allais repartir.

Tooru rougit de plaisir et lui mit un petit coup avec sa tête.

– Je vais revenir, promis. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur de convaincre mes parents.

Soudain, sa grand mère descendit sur le perron.

– Les garçons ! On va bientôt passer à table !

Hajime se leva et lui tendit sa main. Le ciel était devenu sombre.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la porte, le brun attrapa le bout de son t-shirt, arrêtant Oikawa dans son élan. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

– Tu vas me manquer.

Sa voix avait été aussi basse qu'un souffle, si bien qu'il pensa l'avoir inventé. Puis il aperçut les yeux de son ami s'humidifier et profita d'être sur une marche plus haute pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– T'es sûr d'avoir six ans, _Hajime-chan_ ? Parce que tu es vraiment _tout petit._

Un éclat de rire brisa le silence de la nuit et ce dernier lui pinça la peau, pile entre les côtes.

Sa grand mère les appela à nouveau, pile au moment où leurs estomacs grondèrent.

* * *

– Tooru, tu veux bien arrêter de bouder un peu ?

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et se concentra à nouveau sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre.

– Laisse le tranquille, tu veux ? l'interrompit son père. C'est un grand garçon qui est triste de quitter ses grands parents après deux mois de vacances. Il a bien le droit de faire un peu la gueule.

Dans les faits, ce n'était pas tant Genzo et Chiyuki qui allaient lui manquer qu'Hajime et la maison dans son ensemble. La rivière, le village, sa chambre qu'il avait fini par aménager, ainsi que la maison de son ami. La sensation du soleil sur sa peau, le son des grillons et des hiboux, l'odeur de l'herbe verte dans laquelle ils s'étaient roulés.

– Tooru, t'inquiète pas. Si vraiment t'es si triste que ça, tu pourras y retourner l'année prochaine. Je suis sûr que mes parents seront contents de te revoir.

Et alors qu'ils entraient sur l'autoroute, le châtain laissa un sourire satisfait naître sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Je vous fais des bisous !**


	2. OS 2

**Mystery of love**

* * *

Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami.

Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

Salut ! Oui je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à le sortir celui là, mais j'avais une fiction shizaya à terminer, des partiels à passer, et j'ai commencé tellement de truc mdrr...

Bref, je précise aussi que je ne me suis pas relu et que j'en suis désolée !

Egalement, j'ai quelques idées pour la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! (Même si c'est censé être un receuil, finalement ça ressemblera totalement à une ff)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

 **OS n°2 :** **Sing, little nightingale**

* * *

Quand les pneus de la voiture crissèrent sur les petits graviers gris, Tooru se réveilla dans un sursaut. Le soleil brillait si fort qu'il fut, l'espace de quelques secondes, complètement désorienté, la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Il regarda autour de lui, papillonnant bêtement des paupières, se redressa sur son siège, et la voix de sa mère résonna dans l'habitacle :

– Enfin !

Elle étira ses bras et son dos, puis lança un regard entendu vers son mari.

– Passe leur le bonjour de ma part.

– Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il rajouta plus bas :

– Comme toujours.

S'extirpant de la voiture, il claqua la portière derrière lui et mit sa main devant ses yeux pour regarder la propriété. Le garçon lui, se sentait encore un peu vaseux, si bien qu'il mit quelques secondes avant de réellement prendre conscience de là où il se trouvait : enfin de retour. Un immense sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et sans attendre, il tenta de se glisser à l'extérieur par lui même. Seulement, il remarqua bien vite que la sécurité enfant était activée de son coté, alors il dut attendre que son père arrive pour qu'il puisse enfin mettre pieds à terre.

Debout devant la grande maison qui lui faisait face, il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Une odeur de pin, de mer, et de nature. Pas de pollution, pas de voiture, pas de cries ou de pleurs : simplement le silence de la forêt ainsi que les chants des oiseaux. La sensation du soleil sur sa peau lui donna un frisson et il rouvrit les yeux.

Son père s'avançait déjà vers la porte d'entrée.

Sans même s'en rendre compte et avant de l'élancer à sa poursuite, Tooru lança un petit coup d'œil en direction du sentier menant à la rivière, puis le rejoignit en trottinant. Encore une fois, sa mère les regarda faire en silence, bien cachée derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture.

Ils grimpèrent les marches, le garçon sautillant gaiement à ses cotés, et le plus âgé tenta de sonner cette dernière sembla cassée, si bien qu'il fut obligé de toquer trois coups forts.

Ils attendirent en silence, et ce fut en entendant des pas lourds s'approcher rapidement que le châtain sentit un grand sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, impatient, puis essuya le léger filet de sueur qui était apparu sur son front. Le soleil tapait très fort.

La porte s'ouvrit, et il fut étonné de constater que c'était Genzo qui était venu l'accueillir.

– Salut, gamin, sourit-il dans sa direction.

Tooru lui rendit son sourire, plus rayonnant que jamais, puis s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'homme laissa échapper un rire heureux et le souleva de terre avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de rougir de son audace.

– T'as grossi ou quoi ? T'es lourd comme un parpaing.

– J'ai grandi ! s'offusqua t-il. J'ai pris plus de dix centimètres !

Son père se racla la gorge.

– Et bien je vois que la gêne du départ est très vite partie. Je suis content de voir que vous entendez bien.

Le châtain vit le regard chaud de son grand père se poser sur son fils, et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec sévérité.

– Tu l'aurais su si tu étais resté un peu l'année derrière au lieu de t'enfuir comme un voleur.

Il déposa Tooru au sol mais ce dernier resta accroché à son t-shirt. Il regardait les deux hommes se faire face.

– Bon, marmonna son père en passant une main nerveuse sur sa nuque. Je vais vous laisser, on a...

– Un avion à prendre. Oui, on sait. À force on connaît la chanson. Je dirais bonjour à ta mère de ta part, j'imagine ?

– Oui, hum, s'il te plaît.

Il s'agenouilla devant Oikawa et le décoiffa.

– Passe de bonne vacances bonhomme.

– Merci papa. Vous aussi. Et ne vous grondez pas trop sur le chemin.

Les sourcils noirs de son père se haussèrent.

– Oh. Oui. Promis.

Il se releva, puis hocha la tête en direction du plus vieux.

– A plus tard.

Et il tourna les talons afin de retourner vers la voiture.

* * *

– Grand-père ?

– Oui mon grand ? Tiens, avale moi ça.

Il attrapa la tartine de confiture que le plus vieux lui tendait avec gratitude, puis mordit dedans à pleines dents.

 _Framboises._

– Alors ? C'est un ami du village qui fait ces confitures. T'en penses quoi ?

– C'est très bon. Très sucré. Je peux en avoir encore, s'il te plaît ?

– Bien sûr.

Il lui en resservit une, puis le regarda la dévorer en souriant.

– Que voulais-tu me demander ?

– Oh, oui. Je sais que papa n'a pas demandé, mais où est Obaa-san ?

– En voilà au moins un qui suit, rit-il. Elle est partie faire des courses au village, ça ne devrait pas être long.

Tooru pencha la tête, de la confiture autour de la bouche. Il mordit dans sa tartine une nouvelle fois puis prit le temps de bien mâcher avant d'avaler.

– Elle n'est pas partie à pied au moins ? demanda t-il, un peu soucieux. Je sais qu'elle fait souvent le chemin, mais... il fait très chaud.

Genzo lui offrit un petit sourire attendrit et commença à en préparer une troisième.

– Ne t'en fait pas mon grand, elle a pris la voiture.

Le châtain soupira intérieurement et hocha la tête, soulagé. Sa grand mère était une femme forte, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais c'était tout de même une personne assez âgée et la chaleur extérieur était accablante.

Il accepta la tartine avec un grand sourire et récolta une main sur la tête qui ébouriffa ses cheveux.

* * *

Quand Chiyuki rentra enfin, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Tooru et Genzo étaient encore assis à la table de la cuisine, lisant ensemble le journal et critiquant les articles les plus absurdes. En entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le châtain releva la tête, lança un regard à son grand père, puis descendit de sa chaise et courut hors de la pièce.

– Oh Tooru, tu es déjà arrivé mon grand ?

Elle tendit les bras, posant ses sacs en plastique à coté d'elle, et accepta le câlin qui arriva sur elle avec un air comblé. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son cou était toujours la même : un doux monoï aux accents de soleil.

Ses mains frêles et douces se posèrent dans son dos et le garçon ouvrit la bouche :

– Vous m'avez manqué.

Encore une fois, ce rire plus léger qu'un souffle.

– Toi aussi, tu nous as manqué bonhomme, affirma Genzo, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Chiyuki regarda le châtain avec amusement et sortit un mouchoir en tissu de la poche de sa longue jupe colorée.

– Tu as aimé la confiture ? rit-elle en lui essuyant le coin de la bouche. Tu aurais pu le lui enlever, vilain.

Son époux s'approcha d'eux, un air innocent sur le visage. Il posa sa main sur les cheveux de Tooru.

– Oh, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien vous deux. Plutôt que de faire des bêtises, allez m'aider à décharger la voiture, vous voulez bien ?

* * *

Une fois que tout fut rangé et en ordre, Tooru nature dans le salon et d'un air gêné, se dandina devant son grand père.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

– Tu veux que je t'apporte du vermifuge ? demanda t-il en cachant son sourire derrière le journal.

Le châtain rougit de la tête aux pieds. C'était ce que son père lui disait lorsqu'il trouvait que son fils était bien trop excité avant d'aller se coucher. Sa mère n'avait jamais trouvé cela drôle.

– Je.. Je me demandais si je pouvais.. enfin si j'avais l'autorisation de...

Elle lui disait toujours qu'il fallait demander les choses poliment, avec la tournure de phrase qui s'imposait.

– Si vous accepteriez de..

Mais apparemment, Tooru n'avait jamais été doué pour les trouver, ces tournures de phrases.

– Tooru chéri ? s'inquiéta Chiyuki. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça, que veux-tu ?

Ses épaules se détendirent.

– Est-ce que je peux prendre le vélo pour aller voir Hajime, s'il-vous plaît ?

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un ingrat en les quittant immédiatement, alors qu'il était censé passer ce temps avec eux. Et si jamais il les vexait ?

Mais le rire de Genzo le prit au dépourvu.

– Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvé tous les deux : vas-y mon grand, je pense qu'il est aussi pressé de te revoir.

– Je... c'est vrai, je peux ?

La vielle femme se pencha légèrement et lui prit la main.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi tendu ici, affirma t-elle avec un air peiné. Tu es en vacances et le bienvenue dans cette maison. On apprécie le fait que tu nous préviennes avant de partir, mais demander la permission...

– Le vélo est dans le hangar, petit. On t'a dit de faire comme chez toi, non ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Les joues rouges, une moue heureuse mais timide sur le visage, le châtain hocha vivement la tête et vint se pendre tour à tour à leurs cous.

– Merci ! cria t-il en quittant la pièce en courant.

– Tooru ! La crème solaire !

* * *

Les cheveux au vent et le nez plein de crème solaire, Tooru descendait la pente qui menait au village en roue libre. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il leva les yeux vers le ciel, tout de même attentif à ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

D'un bleu éclatant, sans nuage ni pollution, semblant si haut et à la fois à portée de bras. Il lui aurait certainement suffi de tendre la main pour en attraper un bout.

Le soleil tapait si fort que la sueur collait déjà son t-shirt à son dos, et il sentait ses rayons frapper son visage : cette sensation lui parut délicieuse.

Lorsque la route redevint plate, il pédala de toutes ses forces, levant ses fesses de la selle – il avait remarqué de Genzo l'avait changé pendant l'année, lui en offrant une neuve bien plus confortable – et se laissa porter par son impatience.

Il allait enfin revoir Hajime ! Cette année lui avait parut si longue sans ses commentaires ronchons et ses froncements de sourcils intempestifs. Au départ, cela lui avait paru étrange car après tout, il avait bien vécu sans lui jusqu'à maintenant : pourquoi son absence lui paraissait-elle plus lourde que sa présence ?

Il avait pris l'habitude d'être avec lui presque tous les jours, et retrouver ses camarades de classe de Tokyo n'avait fait qu'accroître ce vide que cette disparition soudaine avait engendré.

En arrivant au village, il passa devant les étalages du marché et salua distraitement Saeko et son petit frère qui vendaient du pain et des pâtisseries. La vielle dame qui confectionnait des vêtements était toujours à la même place, bien à l'abri sous un parasol, et M. Ukai vendrait ses légumes de la même manière qu'avant : en criant.

Il pédala, encore et encore, et parvint finalement aux extrémités du village devant la maison d'Hajime. Dans les faits, arriver chez lui était bien plus court en passant par la rivière et la forêt, mais y aller en vélo était plus agréable.

Descendant de la selle, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il fit reposer son vélo contre leur clôture, entra dans le petit jardin, et alla toquer vivement à la porte.

 _1,2,3..._

Ce fut sa maman qui ouvrit la porte. Un peu fatiguée mais toujours souriante, ses sourcils se haussèrent en l'apercevant.

– Oh, Tooru-kun ? C'est déjà aujourd'hui ?

Elle l'invita à entrer, s'écartant légèrement pour lui laisser la voie libre.

– Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour oublier, ça fait des jours qu'il ne parle plus que de ça.

Il retira ses chaussures – de nouvelles baskets blanches que son père lui avait acheté avant de partir – et pénétra dans la maison. Elle sentait bon le soleil, la crème, la bougie à la vanille. Le salon n'était pas bien grand, mais l'ensemble ne l'était pas vraiment non plus : les larges baies vitrées offraient une luminosité incroyable en plus d'un prolongement important de la pièce.

– Hajime ! cria sa mère en bas de l'escalier. Je crois que tu as de la visite !

Il y eut un silence significatif puis des pas lourds et rapides avant qu'un petit brun ne descende ces dernier à toute vitesse, un immense sourire le visage.

– Tooru !

Pendant un moment, le châtain crut qu'il allait lui sauter dessus, mais il s'arrêta finalement juste devant lui, un air concerné sur le visage. Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Quoi ? J'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour ? T'attends quoi pour me sauter dessus ?

Hajime n'hésita plus une seconde et quitta la première marche de l'escalier sans attendre.

 _Cette odeur aussi lui avait manqué._

* * *

Hajime écarta une branche d'arbre de son chemin, la tendit au maximum, puis la relâcha brusquement le châtain n'eut même pas le temps de lever les yeux que déjà il tombait à la renverse, une trace rouge au milieu du visage. Le coupable, en l'entendant chuter bruyamment, haussa un sourcil et se retourna, son épuisette sur l'épaule. Il l'observa quelques secondes en silence, clignant des yeux, puis éclata soudain d'un rire clair et se courba en deux, les poings sur les cuisses.

Tooru se redressa, de la terre maculant son short blanc, une traînée de sang coulant de long de son nez et un air dubitatif sur le visage.

– Tu l'as fait exprès ?

– Bien sûr que non, imbécile.

Il se rapprocha de lui, toujours hilare, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Afin d'essuyer grossièrement les traînées de sang qui coulaient le long de son menton, le brun sortit un mouchoir de sa poche.

– On est bientôt à la rivière, tu te nettoieras là bas.

Tooru eut presque l'impression qu'il était à deux doigts de rajouter « vu que t'es incapable de rester propre » mais avant qu'il ne se mette à râler, Hajime lui attrapa le bras et le remit sur ses pieds.

– Il y a eu des coulées de boue pendant l'hiver, cette année, alors fais attention.

Il lui tendit la main, que le châtain accepta aussitôt.

* * *

– Hajime, y'en a un qui arrive vers toi !

Le brun fronça les sourcils et sourit de toutes ses dents : il leva son filet puis l'abaissa immédiatement dans un gerbe d'eau.

Malheureusement, la rapidité de son geste lui fit perde l'équilibre, et alors que le poisson qui passait entre ses jambes continuait son chemin tranquillement, lui tomba en arrière, laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et atterri dans l'eau qui lui montait précédemment jusqu'aux genoux.

Oikawa éclata de rire.

Ses joues rougies par le soleil devinrent encore plus colorées et le châtain se tordit en deux. La vision de son meilleur ami dépité au milieu de cette rivière était à ses yeux si significative – bon dieu qu'il lui avait manqué durant cette longue année ! – qui manqua de le rejoindre dans l'eau pour lui faire un câlin.

– Tu trouves ça drôle ?

– Hilarant même. T'as un morceau d'algue sur le genou, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement, le brun retira le dit morceau avec un moue légèrement dégoûtée.

– Ça va faire une heure et pourtant on a toujours pas réussi à attraper un poisson. Pourtant le filet que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire est super, alors ça doit vouloir dire qu'on est pas doués...

– On est pas doués, ça c'est sûr. On devrait peut-être réessayer demain ? De toute façon il faut que je rentre. J'ai oublié de leur donner les gâteaux que j'avais fait avant de partir.

Hajime se relevant, son short trempé collant ses cuisses.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Et à moi ?

– Quoi à toi ?

– Tu m'as pas fait de gâteaux ?

– Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te fasse des gâteaux ?

Une seconde plus tard, le brun fit passer son pied derrière ses genoux et le poussa en arrière, le laissant tomber entièrement dans l'eau.

– Je ne sais pas : peut-être que ça m'aurait empêché de faire ça, rit-il.

* * *

– Tiens chéri, avale moi ça tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Chiyuki posa un plat fumant au milieu de la table, et Tooru sentit une délicieuse odeur monter jusqu'à lui.

– Tu n'es pas bien gros, tu manges bien chez toi ?

Il sentit la gêne colorer ses joues.

– Bien sûr. Et j'ai grandi de –

– Dix centimètres, rit son grand père. N'est-ce pas ?

– Exactement. Je suis plus grand, non ? Papa a dit que je l'étais. Et à l'école, je suis le troisième plus grand de ma classe !

Il attendit confirmation, les yeux brillants. Peut-être qu'Hajime possédait quelques centimètres en plus, mais il était également plus grand en âge, alors cela ne comptait pas.

La vielle femme prit son assiette en souriant.

– Tu as grandi, chéri, ça c'est certain. Bientôt tu seras plus grand que nous deux réunis, et tu pourras atteindre tout seul les confitures dans le placard au dessus du frigo.

Elle lança un coup d'œil entendu vers son mari, qui fit comme si de rien n'était. À la place, il se pencha vers son petit fils :

– Elle est en colère parce que j'ai presque mangé la moitié du gâteau que tu avais fait pour elle.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

– Le tien n'était pas bon ?

– Trop petit, si tu veux mon avis.

Il lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

– L'année prochaine ramène en plus sinon je serais obligé de manger de nouveau sa part.

Soudain, elle se pencha au dessus de la table et lui tapa les doigts avec sa cuillère en bois.

– Tu es un goujat, rouspéta t-elle en se rasseyant. Tooru, tes gâteaux étaient très bons, et le fait que tu les aies fait toi même les a rendu encore plus délicieux.

Il rougit.

– Merci, souffla t-il en regardant ses genoux. Est-ce que...

Il se tortilla sur sa chaise. Son père lui avait dit que c'était un truc de fille, de faire des gâteaux, mais il avait aimé en faire...

– Est-ce qu'on pourra en faire ensemble ?

Chiyuki le regarda avec étonnement avant de remplir son verre d'eau fraîche.

– Bien sûr. On en fera plein j'irai acheté tout ce qu'il nous faut demain et on pourra en faire quand tu voudras.

– Et je pourrais aller en donner à Hajime ?

– Tu pourras aller en donner à qui tu veux, chéri.

Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

– En parlant d'Hajime-kun, reprit Genzo. Ce n'est pas dans deux jours que...

– Oh oui, tu as raison c'est dans deux jours.

– Quoi ? demanda Tooru. Qu'est-ce qui est dans deux jours ?

Ses grands parents s'échangèrent un regard complice.

– En fait, commença t-elle, la maman d'Hajime est venu nous voir au début du mois pour nous demander si nous voulions venir avec son fils et elle voir les feux d'artifices. Apparemment le village a décidé d'organiser ça chaque année à partir de maintenant.

 _Des feux d'artifice ?_ Le cœur de Tooru battit plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il voulait les voir ! Jamais à Tokyo il n'avait eu l'occasion de sortir en voir, si bien qu'il se sentit soudain impatient.

– J'ai hâte d'y être, sourit-il.

* * *

– Pourquoi tu veux que j'écrive ça ? demanda Oikawa en fronça les sourcils.

Le brun poussa son bloc note dans ses bras et lui glissa un stylo entre les doigts.

– Aller, s'il te plaît, fais le pour moi.

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier blanc.

– Je veux bien, mais... j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça, quand même.

Hajime se renfrogna.

– Tu vas te moquer.

– N'importe quoi.

– Moi, à ta place, je me serais moqué.

– Grand bien t'en fasse, moi je ne me moquerai pas.

Pour un peu, il en serait vexé : il n'était plus digne de confiance ?

– Tu promets ?

– Je promets.

Hajime se racla la gorge.

– Hum, à l'école j'ai parlé de toi aux gens de ma classe.

– C'est vrai ?

Cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. L'autre hocha la tête.

– Ouais. Je leur ai dit que j'avais rencontré un garçon pendant les vacances, et qu'on était devenus... et qu'on était...

Il chuchota presque, rouge de gêne :

– Amis.

Le brun se racla la gorge.

– Enfin voilà : je leur ai parlé de toi. Et ils ne m'ont pas cru. Ils ont dit que je mentais et que je m'étais inventé un ami.

– Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

– Parce qu'ils disent tous que je suis un brute.

Tooru ricana.

– Ils n'ont pas complètement tord.

– Tu avais promis de pas rire !

– Je ne ris pas pour ça ! Bon, ils ne t'ont pas cru, et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que si j'écris sur une feuille « Je suis Oikawa Tooru et j'existe bien » ça va les convaincre ?

Hajime fronça les sourcils.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ? Au moins ils arrêteront de me traiter de menteur.

Le châtain soupira.

– N'importe qui pourrait marquer ça, tu sais ? Toi, moi, ta maman, la boulangère. Le fait que mon prénom soit marqué sur la feuille ne veut pas forcément dire que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

Son ami baissa la tête, déçu. Il venait sans doute de s'en rendre compte, et le voir ainsi sans solution à son problème le rendit triste.

– Au fait, déclara soudain le brun. Tu viens dormir chez moi après les feux d'artifice ?

– Ta maman est d'accord ?

– Bien sûr. Tu sais bien qu'elle t'adore.

De nouveau, ces paroles lui firent plaisir.

* * *

Allongés dans l'herbe verte, de légères vestes sur les épaules, Tooru et Hajime regardaient le ciel au dessus d'eux. La nuit avait recouvert le village et les montagnes depuis plusieurs heures, mais sa mère leur avait permis de rester un peu dehors avant d'aller dans la chambre du brun.

– Il était beau, hein ?

– Super beau. C'était la première fois que je voyais ça.

– Moi aussi.

Les mains croisées derrière leurs têtes, ils contemplaient les étoiles qui semblaient se trouver à la fois si loin et si près.

– Dis Hajime ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu penses que les aliens existent ?

– Des aliens ?

Tooru glissa sur le ventre et se rapprocha de son ami.

– Oui, tu sais : de la vie sur d'autre planète. J'ai vu un documentaire la dernière fois à l'école, et je suis sûr que quelque part il y a de la vie. C'est si grand !

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis finalement baissa les yeux sur lui.

– C'est possible. En tout cas, moi j'aimerai bien qu'on trouve un jour une planète avec des dinosaures dessus.

Oikawa rit doucement.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

* * *

Le champ dans lequel ils s'étaient aventurés était en fait bien plus grand que ce que Tooru avait cru au premier abord. Cela faisait à présent plus de deux minutes qu'il cherchait Hajime partout, empruntant tantôt les traces délimitées des roues de tracteur qui était passé précédemment, ou alors créant son propre chemin à travers les rangées hantes des plantes qui poussaient là – du blé, peut-être ? Ou du colza ? Il ne connaissait pas très bien les plantes –. Le brun s'était décidément très bien caché.

– Hajime ! appela t-il. Ce champ est vraiment trop grand, je vais jamais y arriver.

Mais seul le vent qui soufflait doucement lui répondit.

Il fit la moue.

– _Hajime-chan_ ! Je vais partir et te laisser tout seul si tu ne sors pas !

Il ne le ferait pas, bien sûr.

Les allées se ressemblaient toutes, et bientôt le châtain ne sut plus par où il était arrivé. En essayant de voir haut dessus des plantes, il perdit l'équilibre dans un trou sûrement formé par les coulées de boue dont Hajime lui avait parlé, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

La douleur de ses genoux tout écorchés lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

– Hajime, renifla t-il en regardant ses mains ensanglantées et son pantalon sale. Hajime !

– Tu en fais du bruit, déclara soudain son ami en surgissant au milieu des plantes.

Le châtain releva la tête brusquement la tête.

– Tu t'es blessé ?

Il acquiesça piteusement.

– On va rentrer, d'accord ? Ta grand mère doit avoir plein de pansements chez vous.

 _Chez vous._

Nouvel acquiescement.

– Aller, viens.

Il lui tendit la main, l'invitant à y poser la sienne. Ce qu'il fit.

En silence, le brun enroula son mouchoir autour de sa paume en enlevant les petits cailloux qui s'y étaient incrustés.

– Voilà, maintenant lève toi, on y va.

Et il le ramena chez lui en silence.

* * *

– Tooru, debout !

Quelque chose sauta sur son lit, le tirant du sommeil. Les rayons du soleil qui emplissaient sa chambre l'aveuglèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui se trouvait sur lui.

– Hajime ?

Il avait pourtant dormi chez ses grands parents, non ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu –

– Joyeux anniversaire !

Un grand sourire avait pris place sur les lèvres du brun, et il invita le concerné à se relever un peu.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit l'année dernière que ton anniversaire était pendant les vacances !

– Je.. j'avais...

Chiyuki lui avait demandé sa date d'anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, par simple curiosité, et avait fait un tête très étrange en entendant la réponse. Il ne pensait pas que son anniversaire était si important que ça, et il n'avait pas voulu les déranger avec ça mais...

– Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

Le petit air fier qu'il arbora alors aurait pu l'effrayer un peu.

– Tu veux savoir ? Hein ? Tu veux ? Et bien descend nous retrouver en bas et je te le dirais !

Puis soudain, il sauta de son lit et détala dans le couloir.

* * *

En descendant les escaliers, Tooru eut la surprise de découvrir une pièce décorée de banderoles ainsi qu'un gâteau au chocolat trônant au centre de la table en bois.

Des bougies.

Et des cadeaux.

Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et se figea sur la dernière marche.

– On est pas géniaux ? lui dit fièrement Hajime en désignant la salle. Dit qu'on est géniaux et peut-être que je t'offrirai mon cadeau.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur son ami et il ne sut quoi dire.

– Je...

Il regarda tour à tour Chiyuki et Genzo.

– Vous...

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, amusé.

– On t'a connu plus éloquent.

Sa femme lui donna un petit coup sur le bras.

– Laisse le tranquille, le gronda t-elle. Le pauvre, on l'a perturbé. Tu n'aimes pas ? lui demanda t-elle s'approchant.

Il attendit qu'elle soit devant lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serrer contre son corps.

– Merci. Vraiment.

Elle sembla étonnée, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

– Pas de problème, chéri. Allez, viens souffler tes bougies.

Et il la suivit sans discuter, le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

Hajime lui avait offert des badges en tissu aliens pour son anniversaire, et il les avait immédiatement cousu sur sa veste préférée – bon, en fait c'était Chiyuki qui l'avait fait, mais il l'avait quand même aidé en tenant le fil –.

A présent, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le jardin du brun, tandis que ce dernier lui partageait son savoir.

– Et donc, ensuite tu mets ça comme ça.

Il enfila la tige d'une pâquerette dans une autre, puis fit une sorte de nœud.

– Tadaa ! Tu vois, faire une couronne c'est pas si dur.

Le châtain regardait la création de son ami comme un trésor, des étoiles dans les yeux.

– Tiens, je te l'offre.

Il la lui posa dans les cheveux, enroulant l'une des ses mèches pour qu'elle tienne correctement.

– Merci Hajime ! Attends, je vais t'en faire une, comme ça on sera assortis !

Tooru se leva et commença à arpenter le jardin à la recherche de fleurs. Malheureusement, une voix les interrompit soudain :

– Tooru-kun, Hajime, c'est l'heure de manger !

Le châtain releva la tête, déçu.

– Mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de...

Hajime haussa les épaules.

– Tu m'en feras une demain.

Il lui lança un petit regard en coin.

– Promis ?

– Promis !

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'ils se rendaient à cet endroit de la forêt. Une grande route la traversait, formant une forte de barrière qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de franchir – c'était le deal : ils avaient le droit de jouer dans la montagne et de descendre au village quand ils le voulaient, mais en échange ils ne devaient pas dépasser la route –.

– Hajime, on a pas le droit d'aller par là...

Le brun continuait d'avancer.

– On a pas le droit de traverser la route, mais rien ne nous empêche de s'en approcher. T'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en se retournant, on ne reste pas longtemps.

Tooru hocha doucement la tête et le suivit. Il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, effrayé à l'idée de se faire gronder ou de trahir leur confiance.

Soudain, Hajime s'arrêta.

– Tu entends ça ?

Le châtain tendit l'oreille.

– Le bruit des voitures ?

Il en entendait quelques unes.

– Non, pas ça. Écoute mieux. Par là, affirma t-il en pointant la direction du doigt.

Sans faire fit de l'interdiction, il commença à s'avancer vers ce qu'il entendait.

– A-attends moi !

Puis soudain, quelques mètres plus loin, il l'entendit. Des gémissements. Des couinements.

– Est-ce que c'est... ?

Attaché à un arbre, tentant de ronger sa laisse, un chien beige les regardait désormais, ses grands yeux brillants fixé sur eux.

Tooru fut le premier à s'avancer vers lui.

– Hey, attends il est peut-être – !

Le châtain sut qu'Hajime s'apprêtait à dire dangereux, mais les couinements de la bête lui faisait bien trop mal au cœur pour qu'il s'en soucie.

– Salut, toi... souffla t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il tendit sa main en direction du chien, et ce dernier ne grogna pas, pas plus qu'il ne tenta de le mordre. Il posa simplement sa truffe sur ses doigts, les reniflant avant de les lécher doucement.

– Pourquoi tu es là, mon beau ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

Son collier avait l'air de beaucoup trop le serrer, et l'irritation lui avait fait perdre ses beaux poils couleur d'or au niveau de son cou.

Hajime arriva derrière lui.

– Il a du être abandonné.

Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et lui caressa également la tête.

– Viens là..

D'un geste doux, il lui enleva le collier et le laissa au sol. Le chien s'ébouriffa puis releva ses grands yeux vers eux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? demanda Tooru. On ne peut pas le laisser là, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ça dépend s'il veut nous suivre... sinon on ne pourra rien faire.

Ils baissèrent leurs yeux sur lui.

– Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir partir, remarqua le châtain.

Il prit la main du brun et l'invita à reculer. Il les suivit immédiatement.

– On devrait peut-être essayer de le ramener ?

Ils s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

* * *

– Les garçons, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

Ce devait être la première fois que Tooru voyait la maman d'Hajime énervée. Elle les regardait avec un petit air courroucé, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches. Son regard dévia sur le chien allongé à leurs pieds.

– C'est... un chien ? tenta Hajime.

Sa mère plissa les yeux.

– Je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin. Tooru-kun, une explication ?

Il baissa les yeux, penaud.

– On ne voulait pas vous énerver, on voulait juste l'aider... il était attaché à un arbre, près de...

Sa bouche se ferma et il lança un petit regard en direction de son ami. Devait-il le dire ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit après tout. Mais le brun hocha imperceptiblement la tête, lui indiquant la marche à suivre.

S'ils voulaient avoir une chance d'aider cette pauvre bête, alors ils devaient dire la vérité.

– On s'est aventuré près de la route, et on est désolés. C'est là qu'on l'a trouvé. Il couinait, et il avait l'air d'avoir mal alors... Hajime lui a enlevé son collier et il nous a suivi jusqu'ici.

Elle les toisa quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, avant de soupirer et de s'agenouiller devant eux.

– Vous savez que vous ne devez par aller là. Est-ce que vous avez traversés la route ?

– Non ! répondirent-ils en cœur.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Bien. Vous ne recommencerez plus ?

– Promis, affirmèrent-ils.

La femme se releva et alla prêt du chien, caressant sa fourrure.

– C'est un beau chien. Un golden retriever, certainement. Son collier ne portait pas de nom ?

Hajime secoua la tête.

– Bon, voilà ce que nous allons faire : je vais aller chez le vétérinaire demain matin, et en attendant il passera la nuit ici.

Elle pencha la tête sur le coté.

– Et je crois qu'on devrait dire « elle » à partir de maintenant, rit-elle.

– Ça veut dire que...

– Peut-être, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Ça dépendra du vétérinaire, si cette belle fille est pucée ou non.

Tooru fronça les sourcils.

– Mais de toute façon son maître l'a abandonné ! On ne peut pas la laisser retourner avec une personne comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle posa sa main sur sa tête avec un air compréhensif.

– Nous verrons bien Tooru-kun. Maintenant rentre chez tes grands parents, tu veux ? Il me semble que Chiyuki voulait te préparer un bon repas.

Il hocha la tête, mais ne partit pas sans caresser longuement la douce fourrure de l'animal.

* * *

– Et donc, maman a dit qu'on pouvait la garder si je m'en occupais pendant l'année puis nous deux pendant l'été ! Et si j'ai de bonnes notes, aussi, mais ça...

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Tooru sautilla sur place.

– Oui ! Elle a un nom ? Comment on va l'appeler ? Tu penses que je devrais lui donner une de mes couvertures pour qu'elle ne m'oublie pas pendant l'année ?

Son excitation fit sourire le brun.

– En plus je vais bientôt partir, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Si ça se trouve quand je reviendrai elle ne m'aimera pas et elle me grognera dessus !

– Sois pas ridicule, rit-il. Elle est adorable, tu sais très bien qu'elle sera heureuse de te revoir ! T'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai de toi tous les jours si ça peut te rassurer.

– C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

– Bien sûr. Aller viens, maman va bientôt rentrer des courses, elle a été lui acheter un panier et des croquettes.

* * *

Lorsque son père toqua à la porte pour le récupérer, il était seul. La voiture derrière lui était vide, et il sembla étrangement heureux de revoir son fils.

Sa grand mère le prit dans ses bras et lui pinça les joues.

– Tu es pale comme une fesse de nouveau né, lui dit-il. Tu devrais prendre des vacances de temps à autres.

– Je sais maman, je sais. Tu as l'air en forme, mon grand.

Tooru hocha la tête et se retourna pour embrasser Genzo.

– A l'année prochaine, gamin.

Il fit pareil avec Chiyuki, et elle le serra contre elle pendant un long moment.

– Reviens nous en forme, chéri.

Le châtain attrapa ensuite son sac et suivit son père vers la voiture. Encore une fois, son cœur était si serré qu'il sentit les larmes monter.

* * *

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. OS 3

**Mystery of love**

* * *

Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami.

Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur :**

Salut ! Incroyable mais vrai, le troisième OS est là (pas grandiose, et surement plein de fautes, mais... que puis-je faire de mieux aha). Il aura été long à sortir, pourtant il ne s'y passe pas grand chose (résumé du recueil tout entier lol)

En tout cas, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus vite pour le prochain OS, donc en attendant j'espère que celui là vous contentera =)

Des bisous (et merci à ceux qui me donne leur avis, coeur sur vous)

* * *

 **OS N°3 : Shine like the sun**

* * *

Son père abaissa la vitre de la voiture, et Tooru l'observa s'appuyer contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Le garçon replaça la bretelle de son sac à dos sur son épaule, puis souleva le sac de sport qui contenait ses affaires de la main droite.

– Tooru, tu n'as rien oublié ?

Il secoua la tête, et presque aussitôt son père passa son bras au dehors et enfuit ses doigts dans la chevelure de son fils. Il le décoiffa avec un sourire, puis affirma :

– Amuse toi bien bonhomme.

Le châtain hocha la tête, puis fit un pas en arrière et se détourna.

– Attends !

Il avait à peine eu le temps de faire un pas, si bien que quand il lui fit de nouveau face, un sourcil haussé, Tooru fut surpris de sentir son père poser sa casquette préférée sur sa tête.

– Rien oublié, hein ? Allez vas-y.

Puis cette fois il remonta la vitre et remit en route le moteur. Le châtain recula largement, et observa en silence la voiture s'éloigner dans l'allée, jusqu'à bientôt disparaître derrière les arbres. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout puis se dirigea vers la maison. La porte de devant était fermée, tout comme les volets : cela n'avait rien d'étonnant car ce coté-ci de la maison était exposé plein sud. Il ne doutait pas que derrière, tout devait être ouvert. Peut-être même son grand père était-il en train de faire la sieste sur l'un des transats qu'ils avaient acheté l'année passée.

Il inspira un grand coup, puis monta les marches du perron, posa son sac à coté de lui, et toqua à la porte. La sonnette était cassée, il le savait.

Derrière lui, le soleil tapait très fort et la chaleur était étouffante : son t-shirt lui collait à la peau et sa peau lui picotait, à la base de sa nuque. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il tomba sur sa grand-mère qui lui offrit un immense sourire et tendit les bras pour venir lui pincer les joues.

– Tooru chéri ! Comme d'habitude ton teint est vraiment pâle mon pauvre chou, viens entre vite !

Elle le tira à l'intérieur, et il ne manqua pas le regard étonné qu'elle lança à l'extérieur en constatant que son propre fils était déjà reparti. Il eut tout juste le temps d'attraper son sac avant que la porte ne se referme dans son dos et que des bras n'enserrent ses épaules.

L'odeur agréable du monoï lui monta au nez et il ferma les yeux pour lui rendre son étreinte.

– Toi aussi tu m'as manqué grand-mère, affirma t-il.

Un rire s'échappa d'elle et la vielle femme lui tapota les joues avec enthousiasme.

– Que tu as grandi !

Soudain, un rire un peu plus rauque retentit derrière elle, et Tooru se pencha sur le coté au moment où son grand-père s'avançait dans le couloir accompagné d'une grande chienne beige. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux et contourna Chiyuki en trottinant pour aller à la rencontre de l'animal. Cette dernière glapit d'un air heureux et lui fonça dessus, langue dehors, tandis que lui même ouvrait grand les bras.

– Chika !

La chienne le renversa immédiatement, et un éclat de rire honnête lui réchappa alors qu'il essayait de l'empêcher de lui lécher le visage. Sa grande queue s'agitait dans tous les sens, et Tooru la serra contre lui, heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas oublié – ou peut-être faisait-elle la fête à tout le monde, mais cela lui importait peu –. Genzo rit franchement, puis appela la chienne pour qu'elle lâche son petit-fils et retourne à ses pieds.

– Que fait-elle ici ? demanda le châtain se relevant et en s'époussetant pour se débarrasser des poils. Je croyais qu'elle devait rester chez Hajime ?

Son grand-père s'approcha de lui, et le décolla du sol pour le serrer à son tour contre lui. Elle aboya en les voyant faire, et sa queue remua énergiquement de gauche à droite tandis que son museau cognait les jambes de Tooru.

– Salut gamin, sourit-il en le reposant au sol.

Il lui rendit sa casquette qui était tombée, puis Chiyuki le poussa légèrement en direction du salon – il laissa ses sacs dans l'entrée en se disant qu'il pourrait les remonter dans sa chambre plus tard –. Comme tous les ans, elle revint vers eux quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau de tartine à la confiture de framboise, et Tooru et Genzo finirent par essayer de voler la dernière à base ruses telles que _Oh regarde là bas !_

– Au fait, se rappela soudain le châtain, pourquoi Chika est ici ?

Il caressa son pelage beige et la chienne s'allongea à ses pieds, montrant son ventre en essayant de lui lécher la main.

– En fait, lui informa sa grand-mère, Hajime est tombé d'un arbre ce matin et sa mère l'a conduit à l'hôpital dans la grande ville d'à coté. Elle est passée en coup de vent pour nous déposer Chika.

Elle lui servit un peu de lait chaud, mais Tooru ne vit même pas la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

– Il s'est fait mal ? Pourquoi il a dû aller à l'hôpital ?

Genzo haussa les sourcils, mais comprit soudain que la formulation de sa femme avait été légèrement maladroite.

– T'inquiète pas petit ! Il s'est foulé la cheville, c'est tout : il devrait être de retour avant ce soir.

Oikawa soupira largement, puis accepta enfin la tasse de lait. Il la sirota en silence, la chienne à ses pieds, un peu déçu tout de même de ne pas pouvoir filer voir son ami immédiatement. Cette année avait été longue, avec les disputes de ses parents et la fois où il avait essayé de suivre sa mère en se cachant dans le coffre de sa voiture. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réussi à sortir et avait été retrouvé bien plus tard, déshydraté et consigné dans sa chambre pendant des semaines sitôt sorti de l'école.

Il avait attendu son séjour chez ses grand-parents avec impatience, et en relevant la tête il constata que Genzo tentait de le toucher avec ses boulettes de pain de mie que Chika se faisait un plaisir d'avaler en vol, et qu'à ses cotés Chiyuki lui tendait une serviette pour qu'il essuie sa bouche pleine de confiture.

Il leur offrit un sourire, à tous les deux, puis se leva pour aller les prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Finalement, Hajime rentra tard chez lui, et ce fut sa mère qui appela les grands-parents de Tooru. Assis dans le canapé devant la télévision avec Genzo, il tendit l'oreille vers sa grand-mère qui avait décroché le téléphone.

– Il y avait beaucoup d'attente ? Oui j'imagine, ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, on la garde jusqu'à demain il n'y a pas de soucis. Hajime va bien ?

Elle hochait la tête en ajoutant de temps en temps « humm, oui d'accord » ou encore « tant mieux je suis contente ». Au bout d'un moment, le châtain lança un regard en direction de son grand-père et ce dernier hocha la tête : Tooru ne perdit pas une seconde et se leva d'un bond afin de se diriger vers le téléphone. Chiyuki le vit arriver, et sourit doucement avant de déclarer :

– Je crois que Tooru aimerait dire deux mots à Hajime, est-ce qu'il est là ?

Le châtain fut assez proche pour l'entendre :

– _Ça fait cinq minutes qu'il trépigne à coté de moi, je lui passe !_

À peine le téléphone dans ses mains que le garçon entendit :

– _Tooru !_

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et porta le combiné jusqu'à son oreille :

– Hajime ! T'es vraiment pas doué, on pourra pas aller dans la rivière si t'as un plâtre !

Sa grand-mère s'éloignait déjà pour aller rejoindre son mari, et ils chuchotèrent ensemble en riant et en le regardant.

– Mais j'ai pas un plâtre, j'ai une attelle ! Ça gratte t'imagine même pas, et comme je peux pas mettre de chaussettes ma mère a essayé de me mettre du vernis sur les ongles de pieds...

Le châtain fronça le nez avec une grimace :

– Beurk.

– Ouais. L'enfer.

– C'était quelle couleur ?

– Vert pomme.

– Même pas beau en plus. Je viendrais te sauver demain.

– T'as intérêt.

* * *

Quand ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer toutes seules, Tooru décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. La route, comme toujours, avait été longue, même si à présent l'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'habitacle était bien plus agréable depuis que sa mère ne voulait plus les accompagner.

Il s'extirpa alors lentement du canapé, fit un sourire fatigué à sa grand-mère, puis leur souhaita bonne nuit à tous les deux. La température de l'intérieur de la maison était plus fraîche que la moiteur de l'extérieur, et c'était plaisant pour dormir, il le savait.

– Je vais t'aider à monter tes sacs dans ta chambre, lui proposa Genzo en se levant à son tour.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis se dirigea vers l'entrée. Tooru attrapa son sac à dos tandis que son grand-père prenait son sac de voyage, et ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage.

Cela allait faire trois ans qu'il venait chez eux, et sa chambre n'avait pas changé depuis le premier jour : c'était celle au bout du couloir, pas loin de la salle de bain, qui servait le reste de l'année de chambre d'amis. Il avait laissé quelques affaires à lui, sachant bien qu'il reviendrait l'année d'après – des cailloux qu'il avait récupéré avec Hajime, des photos qu'ils avaient pris tous ensemble, un coussin que Chiyuki lui avait acheté au marché, l'année passée –. Au fur et à mesure, il avait fini par s'habituer à cette pièce, si bien qu'il ne put retenir une petite exclamation en ouvrant la porte.

– _Qu'est-ce que ?_

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et la pièce aurait du se trouver dans l'obscurité complète, pourtant...

 _Des étoiles._

La chambre n'était plus la même. La pièce dans laquelle il dormait avant possédait un vieux lit qui grinçait beaucoup, d'anciens meubles en bois, de lourds rideaux sombres, et des murs recouverts d'un papier-pain à la couleur douteuse. À présent, tout était bien plus clair, lumineux : de nouveaux draps avaient pris la place des anciens, une odeur de peinture flottait dans l'air, de fines étagères permettaient à ses affaires de ne pas traîner entassées dans un coin, et surtout...

 _Des étoiles. Partout._

Sur le plafond, les murs, les fenêtres. Une bonne centaine d'étoiles éclairaient faiblement sa chambre, et c'était comme regarder le ciel, allongé dans l'herbe du jardin. Tooru s'avança d'un pas, observant tout cela avec des yeux grands ouverts, quand soudain Genzo demanda :

– J'imagine que ça te plaît ?

Il paraissait un peu gêné, et se passa une main dans la nuque en posa le sac de son petit fils à coté de l'armoire.

– Chiyuki était gênée de voir l'état de ta chambre, alors on a demandé à Hajime et sa mère de nous aider à... et bien, à faire ça.

– Les étoiles, c'était son idée ?

– Au petit Hajime ? Ouais. Il a dit que t'aimais bien tout ça.

Un bâillement lui échappa, et il se retourna vers son grand-père.

– C'est super, affirma t-il. C'est même... parfait. Merci.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Dans sa poitrine, un sentiment étrange et inconnu lui enserrait la cage thoracique : cela lui donna envie de pleurer et de sourire en même temps, comme s'il était à la fois très heureux et très gêné. Il se retint, pourtant.

Tooru n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils en feraient autant pour qu'il se sente bien, mais en y repensant ce n'était pas si étonnant. Ses grands-parents avaient toujours été adorables avec lui.

– Bon, je vais... te laisser dormir, d'accord bonhomme ? Tu diras ce que tu en penses à ta grand-mère demain matin, ça te va ?

Mais Tooru s'approcha de lui, et tendit les bras vers son cou afin de lui faire le câlin qu'il méritait. La sensation de chaleur qui se dégageait de lui était si plaisante qu'il se laissa à murmurer encore une fois :

– Vraiment. Merci.

* * *

– Et voilà, c'est prêt !

Tooru sortit le gâteau du four, la mère d'Hajime le surveillant du coin de l'œil afin de vérifier qu'il ne risquait pas de se brûler, puis posa le plat sur le plan de travail.

– Je te préviens j'y goûte pas en premier, grimaça ce dernier en avisant la forme qu'il avait.

Peut-être un petit peu brûlé sur les cotés, mais le châtain avait pourtant eu l'impression d'avoir fait du bon travail. Sa mère, Eri, lui donna une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête pour le faire taire.

– Ton ami est venu te faire la cuisine et tu as l'audace de te plaindre ? Tu vas l'avaler ce gâteau, et avec le sourire je te prie.

Elle se retourna vers Tooru qui regardait son œuvre d'un œil suspect.

– Ton gâteau est très bien, lui assura t-elle. Moi j'en prendrais un bout, ne t'en fait pas.

Cela le fit sourire, et il l'observa se couper une part avant de la mettre dans sa bouche. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Hajime lui lança un petit regard, semblant légèrement jaloux, puis tenta de se rattraper en volant un bout puis en lui affirmant :

– Il est pas mal. Ça passe. J'ai connu pire.

Il continua de mâcher, puis bomba le torse et ordonna presque :

– Tu as le droit de revenir pour m'en refaire.

Eri lui redonna une tape, et Tooru éclata de rire.

* * *

– Hajime, t'en mets partout !

– Évidemment que j'en mets partout, j'ai un pied en l'air !

– Bah mets le sur le mur ! Là tu vas le mouiller et on aura fait tout ça pour rien !

Le brun râla une nouvelle fois pour la forme, puis se tourna dans la baignoire afin de placer son attelle sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au dessus de lui. Sa position paraissait particulièrement inconfortable, mais il l'avait cherché après tout, alors Tooru le força à se redresser davantage.

– T'essayes de me faire faire le grand écart ou quoi – AIE !

– Oups.

Il n'était pas vraiment désolé.

– En même temps si tu restes comme ça comment tu veux que je te lave le dos ? Penche toi imbécile.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle de bain, et Eri leur demanda :

– Les garçons ? Tout va bien ?

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, et quand Tooru lui répondit ils entendirent un éclat de rire.

– Ton fils devrait faire de la gym !

– Et lui il essaye de me tuer !

Le châtain s'appliqua avec son gant, frotta comme il le pouvait et faisant mousser le gel douche dans ses mains. La baignoire était remplie d'une épaisse couche de mousse blanche, et la salle de bain était envahie de bulles.

– N'allez pas attraper froid, d'accord ? Et s'il y a un problème je suis dans le salon.

– D'accord !

Une fois lavé, Oikawa se releva, fier de lui, mais constata que son pantalon et son t-shirt étaient trempés.

– C'est malin, fit-il en baissant la tête puis en lançant un regard accusatif en direction d'Hajime. Tu vois ça c'est parce que t'arrêtais pas de gesticuler.

Le brun l'observa un moment, fit la main, puis un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres. Il l'arrosa avec un mélange de mousse et d'eau qui lui arracha un cri outré. Il essaya d'éviter, mais se rendit rapidement compte que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : répliquer.

Très rapidement, la situation dérapa et après plusieurs longues minutes de bataille acharnée, Tooru se retrouva bientôt aussi mouillé qu'Hajime, qui lui était bien au chaud dans son bain. Il soupira devant l'état de ses vêtements, puis enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon pour les poser dans un coin à peu près sec.

– Fais moi une place.

* * *

Il commençait tout juste à faire un peu moins chaud quand Chika les rejoignit sous leur tente de fortune. Sa truffe se fraya une ouverture dans les draps pendus au dessus d'eux, et la chienne rentra d'un pas énergique en faisant voler leurs cartes dans tous les sens.

– Chika ! S'écria Hajime en constatant que leur partie était fichue. J'étais en train de gagner !

Tooru le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu rigoles ? J'allais terminer au prochain tour.

Il lui offrit un petit rictus fier en retournant ses cartes dans sa direction, et le brun grogna de frustration.

– C'est injuste – Chika, oui je sais que t'es là, assise !

La grande chienne remuait de la queue dans tous les sens, battant l'air en essayant de les atteindre tous les deux pour leur faire des léchouilles, et Hajime tentait vaguement de garder son air vexé alors qu'une sourire tentait de naître sur ses lèvres.

– Le garçons, tout va bien ?

La tête d'Eri apparut à son tour entre les draps, et elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser en les voyant tous les deux écrasés sous le poids de l'animal – qui semblait, elle, très heureuse d'être là –.

– Je venais vous dire bonne nuit, mais je crois qu'elle ne veut plus aller se coucher avec moi, rit-elle. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle reste avec vous ?

Hajime fit la moue, mais lorsqu'elle se décala légèrement pour aller poser sa tête sur les genoux de Tooru, il soupira et sourit légèrement.

– On la garde cette nuit, répondit-elle en relevant la tête. Peut-être qu'elle me portera chance ou qu'elle le déconcentra assez pour que je gagne quelque part.

Eri ricana.

– T'inquiète pas mon fils, être poisseux aux jeux c'est dans nos veines. Essaye le puissance quatre après, on sait jamais.

– Très encourageant, maman. Merci beaucoup.

Le châtain rit à son tour en caressant la chienne.

– Je vous apportais des cookies aussi, fit-elle en leur tendant un petit sachet qui leur arracha à tous les deux un grand sourire. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, d'accord ? Je travaille demain, alors je vais devoir vous réveiller avant de partir.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules.

– Bonne nuit et courage pour demain, lui dit Tooru.

– Rentre pas trop tard, continua Hajime.

Et la jeune femme rentra dans la tente pour leur faire un bisous avant de tourner les talons pour rentrer dans la maison.

* * *

Il lui semblait que son anniversaire était arrivé bien plus rapidement que les autres années. En vérité, il passait ses journées avec Hajime, profitait des soirées avec ses grand-parents, et tout cela lui semblait à présent si agréable et normal qu'il ne comptait plus les jours. Chiyuki lui apprenait des jeux, des chansons, et à faire des choses avec ses mains – il avait confectionné des chaussettes la semaine passée ! – tandis que Genzo lui faisait prendre l'air, l'aidant à construire de petits objets, à tailler le bois, où à réparer diverses choses.

Résultat : la moitié du mois de juillet avait filé à toutes vitesses, et Hajime avait même fini par retirer son attelle quelques jours plus tôt.

Pour sa fête d'anniversaire, il avait demandé à sa grand-mère de ne rien faire de spécial. Un gâteau, des bougies, et Hajime et sa mère étaient largement suffisant. Cette fois-ci, ils l'avaient fait le soir, profitant du soleil et du temps clément pour faire un barbecue avec ce que Chiyuki avait acheté au marché le matin même.

– Ton anniversaire est en juin, non ? On pourra jamais le fêter ensemble, se désola Tooru alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis à table.

Hajime se tourna vers lui.

– C'est vrai que tu viens toujours après... C'est dommage, mais on peut pas te faire vivre là toute l'année. Même si j'aimerai bien.

Il y avait déjà pensé pendant qu'il se trouvait seul chez lui, dans l'appartement de ses parents, mais n'avait alors trouvé aucune solution.

– Tooru ! l'appela soudain Genzo. C'est l'heure des cadeaux, bonhomme.

Au final, il fut plutôt surpris : ses grands-parents lui avaient déjà refait sa chambre et il pensait que cela suffirait amplement comme cadeau. Pourtant, il reçut tout de même de nouveaux vêtements ainsi qu'un set de raquettes pour jouer avec Hajime. Au milieu du déballage, Chiyuki le força à remettre de la crème solaire en affirmant que la canicule arriverait bientôt et que son nez était bien rouge, mais quand il arriva au cadeau d'Hajime – enfin, celui d'Hajime et sa maman – il fut surpris et ravi de découvrir un projecteur d'étoiles, qui fonctionnait grâce à une lampe et un morceau de fer dans lequel étaient percés des trous en forme d'étoiles. Ils pourraient le faire tourner ensemble, dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, et même dans leur tente, s'ils arrivaient à faire parvenir une prise jusque là.

Ce jour là, il lui sembla que le soleil resta plus longtemps que les autres jours, et qu'il put jouer davantage avec son meilleur ami, qui resta alors pour la nuit.

* * *

La télévision proposait un film intéressant, mais Tooru était fatigué et commençait à s'endormir dans le canapé. Dans le fauteuil d'en face, Genzo lisait le journal à la faible lumière de la lampe qui le surplombait, et se frottait de temps à autre les yeux. Chiyuki tricotait tranquillement, en sifflotant doucement, et les yeux du garçon avaient fini par se poser sur ses mouvements réguliers et précis : il trouvait cela hypnotisant.

– Au fait, dit-elle soudain, tout va bien à la maison ?

Tooru se sentit obligé de se redresser un peu, puis il serra ses genoux contre ça poitrine.

– Comment ça ?

Ses mains arrêtèrent de s'agiter et elle reposa ses aiguilles sur ses genoux.

– Et bien, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Ça va à l'école ? Ton père ne travaille pas trop j'espère...

Elle fit la moue en attendant sa réponse, comme si les nouvelles de son fils étaient bien trop rare, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

– Non, ça va... Papa m'a dit que mes notes étaient bonnes, donc je crois que pour l'école ça va aussi.

Il ne sut trop quoi dire par rapport au travail de son père, car mentir ne lui servirait à rien, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de se plaindre. S'il travaillait autant, c'était pour lui et il le savait.

– On regarde la télé ensemble quand il rentre, dit-il alors, comme si cela répondait à la question.

Chiyuki l'observa avec attention pendant de longues secondes, puis reprit ses aiguilles et continua de tricoter.

– Je suis contente que tu sois avec nous pendant les vacances, affirma t-elle. Te voir tous les ans me rend très heureuse.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux ronds. Les lèvres de sa grand-mère étaient à présent légèrement étirées, et elle donnait encore une fois cette impression de calme. En tendant le nez, il était certain de pouvoir sentir cette douce odeur de monoï.

– Tu pourras lui donner cette écharpe ? Il ne se couvre jamais assez pendant l'hiver.

C'était vrai, même lui l'avait remarqué. Parfois, il tombait malade pendant les mois les plus froids et sa mère se mettait à claquer les portes en lui criant de ne pas s'approcher d'elle – et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un peu plus attention –.

– D'accord. Je crois qu'il sera content.

Cela parut lui faire plaisir, et elle retourna à son œuvre avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

* * *

– Comment tu peux avoir terminé les tiens avant de venir ? râla Hajime en s'étalant peu gracieusement sur la table de la cuisine.

Il tendit la main pour attraper un cookie, mais Eri arriva derrière lui et tapa le bout de ses doigts avec sa spatule en bois.

– Tu ne toucheras pas à ces cookies tant que cette page ne sera pas terminé, c'est clair ?

Tooru rit doucement tandis que l'autre faisait la moue.

– Tu ne peux pas me priver de nourriture, tu es ma mère.

– Oh mais je ne te prive pas de nourriture, chéri. Il y a des épinards dans le frigo si ça te tente.

Les deux garçons échangèrent une grimace.

– Les devoirs de vacances, c'est fait pour empêcher les enfants de s'amuser. Ils veulent qu'on devienne des adultes grincheux.

– T'auras pas besoin d'eux si tu veux mon avis, fit remarquer Tooru en attrapant lui même un cookie avec un grand sourire.

Il échangea un clin d'œil avec Eri.

– A-ha. Super drôle. Si t'es si malin, t'as qu'à faire les miens je te retiens pas.

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

– Je pourrais. Ma mère m'en a déjà donné pour m'avancer sur l'année prochaine. Mais ça serait pas drôle et ça m'enlèverait tout le plaisir de te regarder les faire.

Elle passa derrière dans un grand éclat de rire et ils échangèrent un high five. Hajime grogna puis se remit au travail, grignotant le bout de son crayon de papier en fronçant les sourcils. Tooru y avait jeté un œil un peu plus tôt, et c'était vrai que ces exercices n'étaient pas faciles, et il aurait bien aimé l'aider à les terminer plus vide si Eri n'était pas à coté d'eux, à vérifier qu'il ne trichait pas.

Soudain, alors qu'il venait tout juste de finir d'enfourner le reste de son cookie dans sa bouche, son meilleur ami se redressa brusquement en criant :

– J'ai une idée !

Récoltant uniquement deux paires de sourcils haussés _car après tout encore heureux que tu as une idée tu es en train de faire tes devoirs_.

– Pour se parler pendant l'année ! On a qu'à s'écrire des lettres !

Il semblait réellement fier de son idée, si bien que Tooru essaya d'imaginer la chose : lui, échangeant avec son meilleur ami sans devoir attendre des mois avant de lui dire ce qui se passe dans sa vie. Lui, prenant des nouvelles de tout le monde sans devoir attendre de les voir en chair et en os.

– C'est une bonne idée ! sourit Eri en arrivant derrière lui. Une correspondance c'est parfait pour entretenir des liens, et comme ça on pourra être sûr que notre petit Tooru va bien.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis alla chercher quelque chose dans le tiroir de la cuisine.

– Tiens, je te note notre adresse ici, comme ça tu pourras l'avoir sous la main. Écris la tienne ici, fit-elle en pointant l'emplacement du doigt.

Il lança un petit regard en direction d'Hajime, et fut surpris de le voir sourire avec tant d'entrain. Était-il réellement aussi heureux à l'idée de pouvoir garder contact avec lui ?

Cette idée lui plut, et il s'appliqua à écrire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

* * *

Tooru était rentré dans la maison sur la pointe des pieds, certain de se prendre un regard désapprobateur si sa grand-mère le voyait revenir dans cet état. Lui et Hajime avaient passé la journée à la rivière, et cela s'était terminé comme à chaque fois : trempés de la tête aux pieds et rouges d'avoir passé trop de temps près de l'eau.

Chiyuki ne l'aurait certainement pas grondé – elle ne le faisait jamais – mais elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose pour qu'il ressente qu'elle n'était pas contente. Un petit froncement de sourcils, une légèrement inclination de la lèvre il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait fait une bêtise, et la plupart du temps il s'excusait tout simplement.

Mais ce jour là, alors qu'il marchait sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la salle de bain, il avait entendu sa grand-mère hausser le ton. Ce n'était pas un cri, loin de là, mais sa voix avait la même inflexion irrité que prenait sa mère, au début, lorsqu'il oubliait de se laver les mains en revenant de l'école.

– Comme ça « un empêchement » ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est ton fils alors –

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Tooru se rapprocha légèrement. Il se sentait coupable d'écouter aux portes, mais...

– Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas, enfin. Il est adorable, et tu le sais très bien. C'est pour lui que je m'en fais, tu n'as pas envie de le voir revenir avec toi ?

Elle soupira un instant, et le garçon se rendit compte qu'elle était au téléphone.

– Je ne te fais pas la morale, affirma t-elle. Bon très bien, je le préviendrais, ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? Je vais lui dire ce soir.

Sa grand-mère échangea encore quelques banalités, puis quand elle eut enfin raccroché, Tooru sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha d'elle, inquiet. C'était bien trop rare qu'elle réagisse ainsi.

– Il y a un problème ?

Un sursaut la prit.

– Oh, Tooru chéri tu étais là ?

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, attendant patiemment qu'elle le rassure en affirmant que tout allait bien.

– C'était ton père, lui dit-elle et il sentit son cœur faire quelque chose d'étrange.

De l'excitation, de l'appréhension. Il ne savait pas trop.

– Il a... un empêchement à la fin du mois, alors il viendra te chercher une semaine plus tard que d'habitude.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et attendit sa réaction, comme si Tooru allait soudain fondre en larmes ou lui avouer qu'il se sentait seul. Il ne fit rien de tout ça et lui offrit un sourire un peu forcé :

– Au moins, ça veut dire que je pourrais rester une semaine de plus avec vous.

Et pour ça au moins, il était sincère.

* * *

Ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'emmener Chika avec eux dans la rivière n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça : certes, la chienne aimait l'eau et cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir se dépenser, mais la rivière était malheureusement pleine d'algue en cette période et si Hajime et Tooru pouvaient les éviter et aller nager aux endroits où il n'y en avait pas, elle n'y portait pas gros intérêt. Elle revint donc très vite vers eux, le poil vert et une branche en bois dans la gueule.

– Vous allez lui faire prendre un bain, annonça Eri en rentrant du travail. Je vous préviens elle n'entre pas dans la maison dans cet état.

Il faisait encore chaud, alors les deux garçons gardèrent leurs maillots de bain tandis qu'ils transportaient la grande bassine sur la pelouse. De l'eau du tuyau d'arrosage et un peu de savon plus, tard, la chienne plongea dedans et les arrosa au passage, en profitant pour leur offrir quelques léchouilles quand ils commencèrent à frotter son pelage pour enlever les quelques traces.

– Hajime, elle m'en met partout, prend la plus vers toi, gémit Tooru alors qu'il se faisait arroser une fois de plus.

– Mmmmh.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, et se redressa légèrement pour observer son ami derrière la chienne.

– Mais c'était _toi_ , sale traître –

Il évita une nouvelle gerbe d'eau, puis sa tête réapparut.

– Pourquoi est-ce que dès qu'on te donne un peu d'eau ça finit toujours comme –

Des bulles lui arrivèrent dans les cheveux, en même temps qu'un petit bout d'algue, et cette fois ce fut l'acte de trop :

– Très bien, c'est la _guerre_ –

Et une heure plus tard, quand Eri vint vérifier que tout se passait bien, il trouva la chienne propre comme un sous neuf et les deux garçons trempés, des morceaux d'algues dans les cheveux.

* * *

Son grand-père attendit que la canicule passe avant de leur proposer, à lui et à Hajime : _hé les gamins, ça vous dit une cabane dans les bois ?_

Au départ, Tooru avait cru qu'il plaisantait. Genzo était certes très gentil et un peu casse-cou, mais il était également une personne âgée : fabriquer une cabane n'était sûrement plus de son âge. Pourtant, quand Hajime se présenta chez lui le lendemain, son grand-père ne revint pas sur sa proposition. Ils décidèrent de la placer au fond de leur jardin, dans la direction de chez son ami, puis sans perdre une seconde, commencèrent à ramener des planches et à couper tout cela comme il fallait.

– Vous me transportez tout ça, et moi je pose et je manipule les outils, ça vous va ? Un travail d'équipe.

Aucun moyen de refuser une opportunité comme ça.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Genzo avait placé la cabane à un mètre vingt du sol, pour être sûr que Tooru et Hajime ne se feraient pas trop mal si jamais ils tombaient – mais plaça quand même une sorte de petit matelas vert en dessous de l'échelle, au cas où –, et d'après ses dires la pièce faisait neuf mètres carrés, à peu de choses près. La cabane se trouvait cachée par quelques branches, et quand ils eurent terminé de poser le toit, Genzo regarda son travail avec un air satisfait.

– Bon les gamins, si un jour vous vous prenez une écharde, prévenez moi ça veut dire qu'il faut poncer un peu. Et faites attention en montant : si vous vous blessez là dedans j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Pendant la construction, Chiyuki venait souvent leur apporter de l'eau et leur remettre de la crème solaire – ce qui n'empêcha pas Tooru d'attraper un nouveau coup sur le nez –, et elle avait même installé une petite chilienne sur l'herbe pour assister aux travaux tout en lisant à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Au final, elle leur acheta même quelques cousins au marché afin qu'ils s'installent correctement, et Genzo modifia légèrement l'échelle afin que Chika puisse monter avec eux sans risquer de se blesser.

Un soir, alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes installés sous les couvertures qu'ils avaient apporté, la chienne reposant sur les genoux de Tooru, Hajime lui confia :

– C'est vraiment mieux quand tu es là, tu sais ?

Devant l'air étonné qu'avait pris le châtain, il ajouta :

– C'est les deux meilleurs mois de l'année.

Puis il posa ses cartes devant lui dans un rire diabolique, remportant la partie.

* * *

La tête plongée sous l'eau claire, Tooru profitait de la sensation. Le coup de soleil sur son visage s'apaisait à son contact, et quand il dut remonter à la surface, ses joues le picotèrent légèrement.

– Alors ? demanda t-il. C'était comment ?

Hajime le regarda, perché sur le rocher depuis lequel le châtain venait de sauter.

– Pas trop mal. Peu mieux faire, parce que franchement tu vas pas me faire croire que t'as pas eu mal à l'arrivée.

Il rit légèrement, sans doute en repensant au plat que son meilleur ami venait de faire. Ce dernier fit la moue, puis annonça :

– T'as qu'à faire mieux toi ! Je t'attends –

Mais sans attendre plus longtemps, Hajime émit une sorte de cri de guerre, prit de l'élan, puis sauta dans l'eau en se roulant sur lui même afin de faire une bombe. Qui manqua de noyer Tooru sous la vague qu'il provoqua.

Il leur restait moins d'une semaine. Techniquement, le châtain aurait déjà du être parti depuis des jours, mais son père avait décidé de venir plus tard alors il profitait de ces derniers moyens avec Hajime.

Quand ce dernier remonta à la surface, son sourire était éclatant.

– Alors ?

– Et toi tu vas pas me faire croire non plus que t'as pas eu mal, fit-il en plissant les yeux.

Le brun rit, se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se tourna légèrement pour lui montrer son épaule qui commençait déjà à rougir.

– On recommence ?

Ces moments étaient les pires et les meilleurs à la fois. Alors il comptait bien en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

– Je crois que sa voiture vient de se garer dans l'allée, annonça Genzo depuis la fenêtre.

Hajime bouda légèrement en entendant cela, puis se jeta au cou de Tooru pour lui faire un dernier câlin.

– Oublie pas de m'écrire, d'accord ? Je serais vraiment vexé si je reçois rien.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, mais Chiyuki s'était déjà levé. Quand elle revint, son fils se trouvait avec elle. Il passa une main gênée sur sa nuque, puis se présenta devant Genzo.

– Salut papa. Tout va bien ?

Les deux garçons observaient l'échange maladroit depuis le canapé, curieux, jusqu'à ce que son père se retourne vers lui :

– Tout va bien bonhomme ? Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Tooru hocha doucement la tête, lançant un dernier regard en direction d'Hajime, puis se leva et alla embrasser chacun de ses grands-parents.

– A l'année prochaine, déclara t-il à l'assemblée.

La vision de la porte se refermant derrière lui fut étrange. Comme à chaque fois, il espérait revenir au plus vite.

* * *

Une fois de retour sur l'autoroute, son père lança un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

– Tout s'est bien passé ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Tant mieux. C'était un de tes amis, le garçon ?

Cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, toutes ces questions. Mais il trouva tout de même cela réconfortant, que son père s'intéresse à lui.

– Oui, il s'appelle Hajime.

Mais ce fut tout. La radio tourna tout le reste du voyage.

* * *

 **Des bisous, n'hésitez pas à lacher une review !**


	4. OS 4

_Tous les étés depuis qu'il a cinq ans, Oikawa se rend chez ses grands parents à la campagne afin d'y passer les vacances. Là bas, dans ce petit village perdu au milieu des champs et des grillons, il retrouve Iwaizumi Hajime, son meilleur ami._

Recueil d'OS. Depuis leur enfance jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

HUM.

Oui c'est moi, ça fait un bail, non? Bon, faut que je vous explique: ce retard est dû à mes mauvais choix de vie, vous voyez ? Genre, le moment où j'ai écris le plan de cette fic, jme suis dit hmmmm, allons essayons quelque chose de nouveau ! Du coup je me suis retrouvé avec un chapitre épistolaire à écrire, et j'étais... incapable de le faire, putain c'est super dur. Genre, les lettres grrr

Bref, j'ai quand même réussi, et en plus y'en aura un autre comme ça (le 7eme il me semble) et je vais surement en chier pareil.

Mais bon : il est là (un peu plus court que les autres, et en plus normalement je devais faire le double parce que les lettres devaient couvrir deux ans, sauf que j'en étais physiquement impossible, vous voyez ? je sais pas quoi mettre dedans chiotte)

Le prochain OS devrait arriver un peu plus vite car le plan est déjà écrit, mais en attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là ! N'hésitez pas à m'encourager, comme d'habitude, en votant, partageant, et en me laissant vos avis =)

Je vous embrasse.

* * *

 **OS N°4 : The letters between.**

* * *

« Hajime,

Ça fait un peu bizarre, d'écrire tout seul comme ça. Je suis assis à mon bureau, celui que mon père a installé dans ma chambre pendant que j'étais pas là (apparemment, pour bien travailler à l'école il faut aussi pouvoir bien travailler à la maison. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.) Et il fait déjà nuit. J'ai écrit le début de cette lettre plein de fois, mais tous mes essais sont dans la corbeille à papier. J'ai vu des films où des adultes écrivaient comme ça ; soit ça semblait facile, soit ils y passaient des heures.

Apparemment, moi j'y passe des heures.

En vrai, ça me fait plaisir. Je sais que tu vas bouder pendant un temps, peut-être même que je ne recevrais pas ta réponse avant un moment, mais sache que je suis désolé. J'avais promis de t'écrire aussitôt rentré, et tu as du remarquer que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait. La rentrée est arrivée vite, tu sais ? Et ma mère a refusé de m'aider à écrire ma première lettre, elle fait beaucoup d'aller et retour pour son boulot. Pas des masses à l'appartement. Mon père travaille beaucoup.

Je sais, je me cherche des excuses. L'été prochain, tu auras le droit de me gronder.

Comme je disais, finalement ça me fait plaisir. Parce que quand j'écris, tout seul dans ma chambre, je pense à toi. Tu me manques déjà, alors que ça fait que quelques semaines. J'ai l'impression que l'année va être longue, mais je sais aussi que quand je reviendrai, je serais encore plus content de te voir. J'espère qu'on pourra prendre des photos et les imprimer, parce que j'ai vu que ta mère en avait sur les murs du salon. Je veux faire la même chose.

(c'est le moment où tu me demandes d'arrêter d'être un idiot sentimental, t'inquiètes pas j'entends ta voix dans ma tête)

Je sais pas trop quoi dire. De quoi on est censé parler dans une lettre ? Pour l'instant, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. J'espère que ça va pour toi. Que Chika va bien. Que mes grands-parents vont bien. Que ta mère va bien.

Je suis encore désolé pour le retard, mais je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas si longtemps que ça. Je suis ton adorable meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Tooru. »

* * *

« Tooru,

T'es un idiot. Et t'es nul.

J'ai attendu ta lettre pendant des semaines, j'ai même été à la boite aux lettres tous les jours pour vérifier. Maman m'a dit que t'allais finir par le faire, et elle avait raison. Mais quand même. Un mois. C'est long, tu sais ? Toi t'es à la ville, tu dois avoir plein de choses à faire, plein de gens à voir. Moi, à part mes amis de l'école qui croient même pas en ton existence, j'ai pas grand grande à voir et grand-chose à faire. Je sais pas pourquoi, ils rigolent à chaque fois que je parle de « mon ami qui habite à la capitale ». Quoi, ça paraît si bizarre que je puisse avec un ami en dehors des classes ?

Et bien sûr que je boude encore. Quand tu reviendras, t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner. Je veux des chocolats. Et tu m'as dit que tu dessinais, non ? Tu veux jamais me montrer. Je veux un dessin.

Bon, maintenant que je me suis un plain, on peut passer à autre chose. J'ai plein de trucs à te raconter, alors si toi t'as rien à dire t'as qu'à lire ce que moi j'écris ! Et je te vois venir : je sais que j'écris mal, mais à la première réflexion tu es banni de chez moi, c'est clair ?

Donc, déjà la première chose : je crois que ma mère voit quelqu'un. Je sais, c'est un choc. C'en était un pour moi. T'as dû remarquer qu'elle nous laissait parfois seuls quand t'étais chez moi ? Quand je venais dormir chez tes grands-parents, je crois qu'elle en profitait pour partir. Tu te demandes comment je le sais, hein ?

En fait il est venu sonner chez nous hier. Et c'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte. Il m'a serré la main.

Je te raconte même pas la tête qu'il a fait, mais franchement c'était rien à côté de celle de ma mère. Je crois qu'elle pense que ça me dérange. Il est parti presque tout de suite, et elle a insisté pour faire une sorte de réunion de famille d'urgence. On est que deux, alors bon. Tu vois le truc : autour d'une table, à se forcer à dire ce qu'on sur le cœur, les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle s'est même excusée. C'était vraiment trop bizarre.

Maintenant la deuxième chose : y'a une nouvelle dans ma classe. Elle aussi elle vient de la capitale, alors je lui ai demandé si elle te connaissait. Je crois qu'elle s'est un peu moquée de moi, et les autres ont encore insinué qu'il fallait que j'arrête de m'inventer des amis. Ils sont jaloux. Oh, et elle a un accent. Elle est vraiment super cool : tout le monde la trouve super cool.

On a un peu parlé, et je crois qu'on est ami maintenant. Enfin, elle n'a pas l'air de me trouver gonflant, donc j'imagine qu'on l'est ? Elle s'appelle Mika. Et elle aussi elle aime les insectes.

La dernière chose, c'est que Chiyuki s'est mise à vendre ses écharpes tricotées. Tu sais qu'elle adore en faire, et une femme du village lui a demandé la dernière fois si elle pouvait lui en commander une. C'est parti super rapidement, maintenant ta grand-mère est une vraie star. Même moi j'en ai une.

Bon, je crois que c'est tout.

Tu me manques aussi, crétin.

Hajime. »

* * *

« Hajime,

Je sais, ça fait encore un bail. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je crois que je suis pas très doué pour les lettres. J'ai eu une mauvaise note à l'école, alors ma mère a appelé un professeur particulier pour qu'il me donne deux heures de cours par jour. J'ai un peu du mal à suivre le rythme, et j'arrive pas à rester éveillé le soir pour t'écrire. Tu sais, je dois attendre que mon père s'endorme ou que ma nounou parte, et c'est un vrai pot de colle.

Pour ta mère, je crois que j'avais remarqué quelque chose. Je l'avais croisé une fois en faisant les courses avec Chiyuki, et elle a essayé de se cacher derrière le rayon fruit et légume. Elle était avec un homme. Un homme qui a serré la main de ma grand-mère (avec le rire super gêné, tout rouge, et elle plus apparemment la sienne était moite).

Tu lui as parlé ? Il est sympa ? Elle a l'air heureuse, non ? Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? Tu sais très bien que tu peux me dire ce que tu penses.

Pour la nouvelle de ta classe, moi aussi je me serais moqué de toi. Tu penses qu'elle est grande comment, la capitale ? Même dans mon école, on est au moins des milliers. Si elle n'a fait que rigoler un peu, ça doit vouloir dire qu'elle t'aime bien.

Les écharpes que me fait Chiyuki sont toujours super. J'en ai deux, et je les utilise toujours en hiver. D'habitude ça gratte. Mais là, ça va. Si les gens du village les aiment aussi, alors je suis content pour elle.

Je suis désolé, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup. Je t'enverrai une autre lettre, mais si je n'avais pas écrit celle-là, tu m'aurais tué.

Idiot.

Tooru. »

* * *

« Hajime,

Je suis chez mon père pour les vacances de Noël, alors j'ai un peu de temps. (oui, ils se sont mis à vivre séparément. Ça fait bizarre, j'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se réconcilier).

Hier, j'ai été t'acheter un cadeau. Mon père me donne de l'argent de poche. (J'ai loupé trois fois ton anniversaire ; pas cette année).Y'avait beaucoup de monde, avec les marchés, les décorations et les défilés. J'ai pas l'habitude de beaucoup sortir. Un jour tu viendras à la capitale, et on les regardera ensemble ; c'est super beau tu verras.

Mon père a fait des crêpes ce matin. Il était vraiment de bonne humeur, alors j'ai rien dit et j'ai mangé. C'était plutôt cool, on a même regardé un film ensemble. C'était un vieux film étranger, et je suis pas sûr d'apprécier ça. Mais il a bien voulu faire un truc avec moi, alors il aurait voulu jouer au golf que j'en aurais rien eu à faire.

Je crois que je me suis fait un ami à l'école. Il s'appelle Suguru. Sa mère est coiffeuse, et elle teste tout plein de teinture sur ses cheveux. La dernière fois, ils étaient verts. Je trouve ça cool.

Tu me manques vraiment. J'aimerais bien fêter Noël avec toi un jour. Tu me diras ce que tu as eu comme cadeau.

Tooru. »

* * *

« Tooru,

J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais me répondre. Mais bon, si tu es vraiment aussi occupé, on y peut rien. (J'essaye de réagir comme un grand. Je m'en sors bien, non ?).

(J'ai reçu ton dessin avec la lettre. C'était la rivière ? Avec nous au milieu ? Je crois que ton grand-père est en train de fabriquer un petit bateau pour qu'on puisse la descendre ensemble, mais il m'a promis de ne rien te dire.)

Ta mère ne rigole vraiment pas avec l'école. J'espère que je vais jamais la rencontrer, d'après ce que tu me dis elle me fait déjà peur. La mienne me gronde un peu pour les notes, mais au fond elle ne m'en veut pas vraiment : elle aime bien crier mais dès que les autres ont le dos tourné elle vient me faire des câlins. Je suis pas très doué pour l'école, je crois que tout le monde le sait.

Noël à la capitale, ça a vraiment l'air cool. Maman m'a dit qu'un jour on viendrait pour les animations. Mais cette année, elle a travaillé le 24 alors on a pas pu faire grand-chose. On a fait des gâteaux, des cookies, et on a mangé toute la soirée devant des films nuls (sérieux, tu trouves pas que les acteurs des comédies de Noël se ressemblent tous?). Chez moi il neige comme pas possible, et on a pas pu bouger pendant des jours le temps que les routes soient dégagées. J'ai fait des anges devant chez moi, un énorme bonhomme, et maman m'a aidé avec l'igloo. Son copain est cool : il m'a mis de la neige dans le col et a failli mettre le feu à la cuisine. Il me fait rire. C'est dommage que tu ne viennes que l'été, je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu bien s'amuser.

Du coup, des amis m'ont invité pour jouer dans la neige. C'était cool, et il y avait même la nouvelle (qui n'est plus vraiment nouvelle maintenant, tout le monde l'aime bien). Quand je suis rentrée, j'étais trempé de la tête aux pieds et je suis tombé malade comme pas possible. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

Tu veux savoir mes cadeaux ? Ils étaient trop cool. Ma mère me répète tout le temps qu'on roule pas sur l'or (et je comprends, je vois pas pourquoi elle le dit aussi souvent en s'excusant) pourtant j'ai eu tout plein de trucs. Déjà, j'ai eu des filets pour attraper des insectes, des livres (du fantasy, ça a l'air cool), des posters, plein de jeux de société qu'on pourra faire ensemble, des crayons. Son copain m'a offert un cerf-volant. J'ai hâte qu'il fasse de nouveau beau.

Tes grands-parents sont venus chez nous pendant quelques jours, parce que Noël à deux c'est moins drôle. Elle nous a fait des cookies, et Genzo a été dégager quelques allées pour ceux qui avaient du mal (tu aurais vu la neige, je te jure que c'était impressionnant).

Et toi, tu as eu quoi comme cadeau ?

(tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça va pas fort avec tes parents. Ils ne vivent plus ensemble ? Et ta mère fait peur. Ma mère pense pareil.)

Idiot, tu me manques vraiment. Plus que quelques mois.

Hajime. »

* * *

« Hajime,

(Oui, une vraie réaction d'adulte. Je suis certain que c'est ta mère qui t'a dit de dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'auras pas, idiot)

Mes parents me font prendre des cours de dessin, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, d'ailleurs, mais apparemment ils veulent que je rentre dans un bon collège, et avoir des qualités artistiques est bien vu. Leurs mots, pas les miens. (Du coup, je t'envoie tous mes meilleurs dessins. Le prof dit que je suis doué, tu trouves ? Apparemment, le simple fait que je dessine autre chose que des bonshommes bâtons est un exploit. « À ton âge » qu'il dit tout le temps. C'est vrai qu'on est pas si vieux, mais quand même...)

Mon père a remarqué que je ne dessinais que des trucs en rapport avec l'été. Les vacances. Chiyuki et Genzo. Et toi. Et la rivière. Le prof dit que j'ai de l'imagination, mon père que j'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir, que j'aime être là bas. Il se sent moins coupable. Même si du coup, je suis encore plus triste de retourner chez moi.

J'espère que tu ne vas pas la rencontrer de sitôt non plus. Je l'aime, bien sûr : c'est ma mère. Mais des fois elle est vraiment méchante avec les autres. Suguru est venu chez moi l'autre jour, et elle l'a presque mis dehors à cause de ses cheveux (en me disant qu'il avait l'air d'être une mauvaise fréquentation. J'avais vraiment honte). Heureusement, il ne m'en a pas voulu.

Ta mère aussi à l'air de beaucoup travailler, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop fatiguée. Elle s'occupe toujours de tout, et avec le sourire. Je suis content qu'elle se soit trouvé quelqu'un, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Tu crois qu'on pourra le faire un peu chier, lui ? Tu sais, du style on met du sucre dans ses chaussettes ou quelque chose du genre. Avec un message « vous lui faites du mal, vous êtes mort ». J'ai vu ça dans un film. C'est pour montrer qu'on aime ta mère.

J'aurais bien aimé voir la neige de chez toi, vraiment. Ici, y'a que de la pluie, de la bouillasse, et même quand il neige ça ne tient pas vraiment. Ou pas plus d'une nuit. Pas drôle.

Tu me manques vraiment. J'ai hâte de revenir, vous me manquez tous. La chaleur, aussi, la rivière. Quand je serais grand, j'habiterais là bas. Ma mère veut que je devienne quelqu'un de grand, du style médecin ou avocat, mais je veux juste pouvoir être libre. Élever des chèvres, ça a l'air cool, non ?

(comme cadeau, j'ai surtout eu des affaires pour le sport et l'école. Rien d'intéressant à raconter.)

Plus que quelques mois. En prime, t'as le droit à trois de mes derniers dessins. (oui, l'idiot qui court après des papillons sur le deuxième, c'est toi).

Tooru. »

* * *

« Tooru,

(tous les trucs polis que je dis, c'est ma mère qui les écrit quand elle me relit. T'es fort.)

Je réponds dans le désordre, mais : comment ça t'as pas eu de cadeau ? Enfin, des « affaires pour le sport et l'école » c'est pas ce que j'appelle des cadeaux. Quand je l'ai dit à Genzo et Chiyuki, ils étaient « outrés » (mot de ma mère). Ils t'ont envoyé un cadeau par la poste, apparemment.

La neige a fondu, et il recommence à faire une peu plus doux. Pas beaucoup, mais plus besoin de mettre de gants ou de bonnet (je déteste les bonnets. En ce moment, j'adore me fait des piques sur la tête avec du gel. Maman trouve ça drôle, et les gens de l'école trouvent ça cool. T'entends ça ? Je suis cool.) Je suis toujours ami avec Mika. Elle m'a dit que je lui parlais tout le temps de toi, et qu'elle aimerait bien te rencontrer.

D'après elle, et ce sont ses mots, t'as l'air « super cool ». Tout le monde est cool, c'est génial.

À l'école, on a fait une course avec les autres classes, c'était organisé et tout. Du relais, des courses tout seul, tu vois ? Mon équipe de relais a fini première, t'as le droit de me féliciter.

Pour ma mère, t'as bien raison, on fera ça ! Son copain est sympa, mais si on le fait pas maintenant, on pourra jamais le faire (déjà que des mois plus tard, y'a des chances qu'il comprenne rien, alors imagine des années...). À lui aussi, je lui parle de toi. En fait, je crois que je parle de toi à tout le monde. Bon, à l'école y'a que Mika qui me croit, mais c'est déjà ça.

(je me suis battu avec un garçon plus grand, la semaine derrière. Il a dit que je m'inventais une vie, j'ai dit que c'était faux, il m'a parlé de mon père en me disant que ça aussi, je l'avais inventé, du coup je l'ai frappé. J'en suis pas très fier, parce que ma mère était triste, et je lui ai promis de ne plus recommencer. Toi aussi, je te le promets. En plus ça fait mal au doigt.)

J'ai accroché tous tes dessins dans ma chambre. Ils sont vraiment trop biens, tu m'étonnes que ton prof te dise ça : moi je dessine des bonhommes bâtons. J'ai essayé de faire autre chose, mais j'ai fait un trou dans la feuille. Et j'ai taché la table. Et j'ai renversé ma peinture. Bref, pas très concluant, tu vois ?

Dommage que t'aimes pas ça, ma mère m'a dit que tu pourrais devenir artiste, ou un truc comme ça. Tu crois que tu vas devenir célèbre ? J'espère, comme ça je pourrais dire « Ouais, Oikawa Tooru ? C'est mon meilleur pote. » ça pète, hein ?

Ça me fait bizarre, parce que pour une fois j'ai pas grand-chose à raconter. Je me lève, je vais à l'école, je vais jouer au foot avec les autres, je vais rendre visite à Genzo et Chiyuki parfois pour le goûter. Ils me demandent de tes nouvelles, du coup je leur montre tes lettres. Elle me fait toujours des tartines avec de la confiture, apparemment t'adores ça (qui n'aimerait pas ? Sérieux c'est trop bon).

Tu leur manques aussi.

Hajime. »

* * *

« Hajime,

Je sais, ça fait un moment. Je suis désolé, j'étais assez fatigué.

Il fait déjà plus chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? Plus qu'un mois, et l'école est terminée ; je pourrais bientôt venir. Mon père m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, parce que mes notes sont « excellentes ». J'espère bien, avec toutes les heures que je passe dessus. Mes professeurs particuliers (oui, maintenant il y en a plusieurs) disent que je suis attentif et sérieux, et que je fais « vraiment mature pour mon âge » je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Est-ce que c'est parce que je dis bonjour ? Que je suis polie ? Que je parle pas ? Dans tous les cas, ça a marché : j'ai été accepté dans ce fameux collège.

Les autres de ma classe m'appellent l'intello, mais ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Ma mère dit qu'ils sont jaloux, mais Suguru m'a dit que c'était surtout parce que je leur parlais pas. Et que je ne restais pas avec eux après l'école. D'ailleurs, Suguru est revenu chez moi, quand il n'y avait que mon père. Il n'est pas souvent là en ce moment, donc je suis souvent tout seul, mais ce soir-là c'était cool. On a regardé des films, mangé pizza, et il a dit qu'il aimait bien ses cheveux (ils étaient violets).

(j'ai encore dessiné des trucs, alors je te les envoie. Je crois que je m'améliore, non ? C'est ce que le professeur a dit. C'est mon vélo. La rivière. La cabane. Tout ça, tu vois ? Ça me manque vraiment. J'ai hâte d'être grand et de pouvoir choisir où je veux aller.)

Ma mère est partie à l'étranger la semaine dernière, pour aller voir ses parents. Je ne les ai jamais vus, mais apparemment ils ne voulaient pas que ma mère épouse mon père, alors ils ne voulaient pas me voir. C'est pas grave. Chiyuki et Genzo sont les seuls dont j'ai besoin. D'ailleurs, les miens se sont disputés très fort y'a pas longtemps, et elle a claqué la porte en partant (ils s'étaient mis à habiter à nouveau ensemble, pourtant, mais l'ambiance était vraiment lourde).

J'ai reçu le cadeau de Chiyuki et Genzo, montre-leur ça de ma part tu veux ;

« Merci beaucoup, je l'ai caché à ma mère pour pouvoir le garder. À l'école, tout le monde joue avec ça, et j'adore le nourri et m'occuper de lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un animal version, et j'aurais jamais cru ça aussi cool. Ça ne remplace pas Chika, mais j'ai appelé mon tamagochi « Zen ». »

J'ai commencé à faire du volley-ball à l'école. C'est vraiment bien. Mon père a accepté de m'acheter un ballon, tant que je n'en faisais pas à l'intérieur. Je vais le ramener, comme ça on va pouvoir y jouer ensemble. Hajime, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir.

Je suis sûr que ça sera un bel été.

Tooru. »

* * *

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
